La que esta en el espejo
by The Choosen
Summary: Bella hizo algo muy malo a sus 7 años y desarrollo un trastorno de personalidad. Desde entonces vive dia a dia con su otro yo que la atormenta cada vez que puede. Pero ¿que pasara cuando una familia nueva se mude a Forks?
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: no soy dueño de nada excepto la historia y mis personajes.

Prologo:

Antes era una niña normal.

Segura de mi misma.

Nadie me podía pasar.

Mi luz como le llamaban mis padres era gigantesca capaz de iluminar el mundo entero.

Pero todo eso cambio.

Esa luz que antes brillaba constantemente en mi interior se apago de golpe dejando un abismo de oscuridad ese dia de primavera cuando tenia 7 años.

Flashback:

No podía mas.

Debía detenerlo.

Sin vacilar apreté el gatillo.

PUM!

El disparo me hizo rebotar hacia atrás.

Cuando me pare lo vi tendido, con un agujero en el pecho y sin moverse.

Solte la pistola por reflejo y sentí mis lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.

Me acurruque en un rincón pensando.

"_Que hice? Mami donde estas? Por favor alguien ayuda" _Pensaba con fuerza mientras mi cabeza estaba apoyada en las rodillas y mis ojos muy cerrados.

Fin flashback.

Ese dia me persigue dia y noche.

Intente de todo para superarlo pero desde ese dia cada vez que me miraba en el espejo no me veía a mi, veía a alguien mas con la ropa llena de sangre y una sonrisa macabra que no me puedo quitar de la mente…

.

.

.

.

Hey chicas! Aquí tengo un nuevo fanfic que me vino a la mente. Este si lo voy a actualizar pero estoy trabada con "el bien se vuelve mal". Díganme si les gusta y lo sigo.

Las quiere.

Lula.


	2. Un cambio en mi miserable vida

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada excepto la historia y mis personajes.

Capítulo 1: Un cambio en mi miserable vida.

Riiiing! Riiiing!

Con una mano apague el despertador y me levante.

Me cambie mi pijama y me fui al baño con mi neceser para cepillarme los dientes.

Al verme al espejo suspire. Mis ojeras eran muy grandes.

Por dios mira como nos dejas- dijo la del espejo- deberías cuidarnos más.

Cállate- gruñí poniéndome el cepillo de dientes en mi boca.

Sabes qué?! Deberías dejarme a mí, yo puedo lidiar con todo esto- sugirió mirándose las uñas.

Jamás dejare que tomes el control, me has oído?- le dije.

Sí, claro- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Por si no lo entienden comenzare por el principio.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan. Tengo 17 y a los 7 años fui diagnosticada con trastorno de personalidad por un trauma que tuve. Es lo único que voy a decirles.

Ignorando lo que seguía diciendo me fui a agarrar la mochila y baje a la cocina.

Ahí había una nota de Charlie.

"Bells tuve que irme temprano.

Nos vemos a la noche.

Charlie"

Lo normal- susurre.

Charlie casi nunca estaba en casa.

Agarre una manzana y salí.

Cuando estuve afuera vi que estaba lloviendo como todos los días en esta maldita ciudad.

Corrí a mi camión y cuando entre deje mi mochila cruzada en el asiento del pasajero.

Conduje hasta la escuela y cuando llegue corrí adentro del edificio.

Sacudiéndome un poco la ropa camine hacia mi casillero. Pero cuando iba pasando me cruce con el grupito de porristas liderado por la zorra de Tanya.

Que hay freake?- me saludo riéndose con las demás de mi atuendo.

Yo las ignore como siempre.

Al llegar abrí mi casillero y cambie mis libros por las materias que tenía ese día.

Porque no me dejas salir- dijo Nikki (ese era el nombre que se había puesto) desde el espejito que tenía pegado en mi casillero- sabes que le puedo enseñar educación- dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

Déjalo- susurre.

No sé por qué no me dejas enseñarle modales estaría encantada-me replico- muchísimo- susurro- de seguro así nos dejan en paz- dijo con normalidad.

Ni de broma, recuerda lo que paso la primera y única vez que te deje salir- susurre sabiendo que ella me escucharía pero que ningún otro lo haría. Estaba cansada de ser una freake o nerd y si se enteraran de esto me joderian mucho más y no tendría la fuerza para no dejarla salir.

Hola- dijo alguien a mi lado. Cuando mire al parecer era un nuevo para hablarme. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes. Estaba abriendo el casillero que estaba a mi lado y cuando lo hizo y dejo sus libros me tendió la mano- soy Christopher y tú?- pregunto.

Ahí reaccione que me había quedado mirándolo fijamente como si fuese un bicho raro que en realidad yo era.

Isabella Swan- le tome la mano y las estrechamos- eres nuevo no?- pregunte y el asintió- quieres que te de un consejo?- le pregunte.

Claro- el respondió.

Que no te vean hablando conmigo porque con la pinta que tienes puedes ser popular- le dije señalando su atuendo.

Y quien dijo que a mí me gustaría ser popular?- dijo con una sonrisa apoyándose en su casillero.

Todos matarían por juntarse con los populares y ser uno de ellos- dije como si fuera obvio.

Por lo que veo tu no- me replico.

No pude evitar sonreír.

Justo en ese momento sonó la campana, agarre los libros que me faltaban y lo deje ahí parado.

Cuando entre en el salón ahí estaba Tanya con su novio Edward Cullen. Conozco muy bien a Cullen, cuando llegue a Forks el con Tanya me jugaron una broma muy pesada. Recuerdo que ese día llore toda la noche y Nikki casi sale de la rabia que tenía.

Tratando de evitarlos camine hacia el fondo del salón.

Hey, hey, hey adónde vas nerd?- pregunto Tanya levantándose cuando pase por su lado. Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba como si fuera la reina del mundo- más te vale alejarte de Christopher que Alyson lo vio antes escuchaste?- dijo apretándome el brazo por sobre la campera que tenía. Yo asentí y ella me soltó riéndose. Yo me di la vuelta para ir rápido a mi asiento- patética- fue lo último que escuche de ella.

Yo solo suspire y me senté en mi escritorio frotándome el brazo.

El profesor llego y detrás de él Christopher.

Chicos, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante- dijo- hijo preséntate- le ánimo.

Hola, mi nombre es Christopher Halliwell, tengo 17 y me gusta jugar al básquet- dijo mirando al profe para ver si le deja ir.

Bienvenido Christopher y elige un asiento- dijo soltándole.

El miro por todo el salón y vio a Alyson señalándole una silla, la ignoro y me vio a mí y al asiento a mi lado. Sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia mí.

"_Oh, no" _Pensé _"Esto me va a traer muchos problemas"_

Y como confirmando mis pensamientos Alyson me tiro una mirada mordaz.

"_Genial"_ Pensé y suspire.

Hey- saludo Christopher sentándose a mi lado.

Hey- susurre.

Parece que estamos en la misma clase- dijo casualmente como el profesor comenzó a explicar la clase de hoy.

Si, lo que sea- dije distraída pensando la golpiza que me iba a llevar solo por esto.

El no dijo nada más y yo medio alegre por eso lo ignore…

La campana sonó y pronto nos paramos para recoger las cosas.

Cuando estaba por irme Christopher hablo.

Que clase tienes ahora?- me pregunto mirando su horario.

Mira Christopher- iba a replicar.

Chris- dijo interrumpiéndome.

Chris?- pregunte porque no entendía.

Si, Chris es mi sobrenombre para que no me llames siempre Christopher- dijo sonriendo.

Ok- me corte, suspire y volví a hablar- mira Chris no sé si esto es una broma o algo pero más te vale mantenerte alejado de mi- dije volviendo a caminar.

Espera- dijo agarrándome el brazo- porque? Que pasa por querer ser tu amigo?- pregunto.

No lo sé- dije sarcástica- tal vez voy a tener a las porristas más encima de mí que antes?- replique.

Así que es eso- dijo.

Si, Alyson ya te tiene fichado y si yo me quedo contigo me la voy a llevar peor- dije soltando la mano de Chris de mi brazo y yéndome…

Chris me cayó bien porque era el único en mucho tiempo que no le importó que sea un cero a la izquierda en la escuela pero no me puedo arriesgar a que en un momento de furia salga Nikki. No después de la vez que salió.

Flashback:

Hace 4 años:

Estaba caminando por una calle oscura.

Me había quedado en casa de una amiga haciendo la tarea y no me había dado cuenta la hora. Su madre quiso acompañarme pero debía irse a otro lado.

Así que aquí estaba yo caminando por la última cuadra que me faltaba para llegar a mi casa.

De repente alguien me tiro para un callejón y cuando vi era un hombre que me tapaba la boca con la mano.

Empezó a toquetearme mientras yo lloraba.

Intente irme pero el hombre no me dejaba y me decía amenazante "quédate quieta o te mato". Al final se hartó de que llore me soltó y me pego una cachetada que me hizo caer a un lado y golpearme la cabeza. Desde ahí todo se volvió oscuro…

Cuando me desperté vi al hombre tirado en el cemento sin moverse.

Tenía muchos moretones y sangraba a borbotones. Y lo peor es que su cabeza estaba abierta que se podía ver como el cráneo se había roto y se veía un poco del cerebro.

Aterrorizada me volví y corrí tan rápido como pude a mi casa.

Por suerte estaban en la cocina así que como pude logre llegar a mi habitación sin que me vieran.

Entre al baño y vomite todo lo que había comido. Después de hacerlo tire de la cadena y cuando me mire al espejo casi vuelvo a vomitar. Pensando que solo era ella que me hacía verlo me fije en mi ropa y ahí estaba, manchada de sangre por todos lados y cuando volví a mirar al espejo ella me hizo una seña de silencio.

Después de eso me bañe e hice que mi madre curara mi cabeza diciéndole que me había caído sin querer mientras volvía a casa.

Fin flashback.

La campana me hizo reaccionar y ver que la clase había terminado. Me levante y me fui a la cafetería para el almuerzo.

Agarre algo liviano para comer y me senté en una mesa vacía.

Mientras comía un sándwich que había agarrado la silla a mi lado se deslizo para que alguien (Chris) se siente.

No te das por vencido no?- le pregunte sin verlo.

No- me respondió- y mucho menos por alguien que no me atosiga tratando de ser mí amigo o que quiera conocer mi vida de arriba abajo a cambio de mi hermanita que le encanta la atención- dijo.

Yo levante la cabeza para mirarlo y me sorprendí que él también lo hiciera.

En serio quieres ser mi amigo?- pregunte ya cansada.

Si- dijo.

Está bien- le dije tendiéndole la mano y las estrechamos como signo del comienzo de nuestra amistad.

Nos pasamos el almuerzo juntos y riendo.

No me acordaba como era tener un amigo en mucho tiempo. Todos los que tenía los deje atrás cuando me mude a Forks hace 2 años. Seguimos en contacto a veces pero no era lo mismo…

Luego de gimnasia mientras estaba en el vestuario me acecharon las porristas.

Eres patética- dijo Tanya negando lentamente con la cabeza- quien te dice que Chris quiere ser tu amigo de verdad y no es solo una broma de él y mi Eddie- dijo plantándome la duda- después de todo ya te lo hicieron una vez- dijo haciendo una falsa cara de tristeza y se fue riéndose con su sequito.

Eso en serio me planto la duda y cuando estaba yendo a mi casillero me pregunte si en verdad era una broma o en serio quería ser mi amigo.

Me lo encontré justo ahí revisando su casillero.

Cuando terminamos salimos al estacionamiento.

Antes de separarnos le pregunte.

En serio eres mi amigo de verdad y nos es una broma ni nada?- pregunte bajando la cabeza.

En serio quiero ser tu amigo- dijo afirmando- y para que no desconfíes te voy a dar esto- dijo y levante la cabeza para ver que se estaba sacando un collar- esto me lo regalo mi madre cuando estuvimos de vacaciones en Tokio cuando tenía 4 años- dijo- es muy especial porque me dijo que me iba a cumplir un deseo si se lo pedía pero solo uno- dijo- yo pedí que mi madre se recuperase porque estaba enferma muy gravemente y se me cumplió, desde entonces siempre lo llevo puesto y ahora es tuyo en señal de que mi amistas es verdadera- dijo poniéndolo en mi mano.

No puedo aceptarlo- replicaba pero él me hizo callar.

Me lo devolverás cuando hayas estado segura de que mi amistad sincera y hayas pedido tu deseo y se te haya cumplido sino no lo aceptare- dijo sonriendo yéndose con sus hermanos.

Yo no pude más que sonreír y saludarlo con la mano.

Ya instalada en mi camión antes de volver a casa mire el collar. Era una cuerda negra con un símbolo tallado en madera. El símbolo era una S con una línea chiquita saliendo por la derecha y dos líneas chiquitas por la izquierda. Me lo puse y cerré los ojos.

Quiero volver a ser la que era- pedí en voz alta.

Luego volví a abrir mis ojos, prendí la camioneta y me fui a mi casa.

En el camino mire por el espejo retrovisor y la vi sonriendo. La ignore porque yo también estaba feliz y pase el camino en paz…

.

.

.

.

.

Hey chicas! Segundo cap. de "La que está en el espejo". Déjenme en un review si les gusta. Ah sí se preguntan cómo es el collar de Chris es el collar del haitiano en "Héroes" que tiene el símbolo del programa. Lo puse porque me gusto que significara gran poder o don divino y si quieren saber cómo es Chris físicamente pongan Chris Halliwell en Google y aparecerá.

Las quiere.

Lula.


	3. Conociéndonos más

Disclaimer: no soy dueño de nada excepto mis personajes y la historia.

Capítulo 2: Conociéndonos más.

Bella pov:

Ese día a la noche me quede pensando sin poder dormir y tocando la S de madera.

Nadie me había hecho un gesto así excepto mis mejores amigos.

Debía darle algo a el? o dejarlo así?

Sin saber que hacer me levante y me fui a mirarme al espejo del baño.

Ya sé lo que me vas a preguntar- dijo Nikki- parece que nos estamos enamorando- canto.

No, yo solo-solo- tartamudee.

Porque no le das algo que signifique lo mismo para ti- me sugirió- así cada uno tendrá algo para devolverse- dijo.

No sabía que eras muy buena consejera- dije con sarcasmo.

Oye! No todas mis cualidades son matar- sonrió- recuerda que yo tengo lo mejor de ti como la confianza y te aseguro que si por mi fuera ya me hubiese tirado ese bombón- dijo con su característica sonrisa.

Negando con la cabeza volví a mí cuarto. Nikki a veces era agradable. Solo a veces.

Buscando entre mi alhajero encontré la cadena que mi madre me había dado cuando empecé a hacer terapia. Era una fina cadena de plata con un dije de trébol de 4 hojas para la buena suerte. Este le iba a dar. Era muy importante para mí.

"_Pero y si no la quiere? O si malinterpreta todo?" _Pensé. _"Si Nikki me lo dijo no creo que sea una tontería"_ Razone.

Con esos pensamientos guarde la cadena en mi mochila y me fui a tratar de dormir otra vez….

A la mañana al despertar cambie mi pijama y fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes. Pero como siempre Nikki no se puede quedar callada.

No estas ansiosa por saber cómo va a reaccionar?- pregunto mirándose las uñas.

No, es más, tengo ganas de no ir a la escuela por eso- dije.

Oh vamos! Yo te di ese consejo, no fallaras- dijo fastidiada- hay veces que me dan ganas de estrangularte pero si tu mueres yo también- dijo ahora enojada- sabes qué? Si sigues dudando hare de todo para tomar el control y lo que menos hare con él será hablar- dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Cerré la canilla y la ignore.

Nikki puede ser letal pero a veces se comporta como la adolescente que yo no soy.

Al llegar a la cocina había una nota como ayer.

"Bells debí irme temprano.

Recuerda que tienes cita con el psiquiatra hoy.

Nos vemos en la noche para hablar de cómo te fue.

Charlie."

Oh! Genial! Hoy tocaba viajar a Seattle para que alguien me diga lo mismo. "Si tu no dejas salir a Nikki no podré ayudarles", "debo hablar con las dos para poder curarlas" y bla bla bla.

Me la deberé aguantar pero ni loca soltare a Nikki.

Agarre una manzana de nuevo sin querer desayunar y me fui a mi camión.

Por suerte hoy no llovía pero como siempre el cielo estaba negro y podía empezar en cualquier momento…

Al llegar a la escuela me quede un rato adentro del camión nerviosa. No sabía si debía o no dárselo. Era una de las tres joyas más importantes en mi vida. Si tengo 3 y que? Una me la habían dado al nacer, la otra la habíamos comprado con mis mejores amigos y la otra me la había dado mi madre que es la que le prestare a Chris.

Tome una respiración profunda y me arme de valor para salir.

Llegando a mi casillero ahí estaba el en el suyo que es al lado del mío. Estoy pensando mucho? Da igual.

Llegue y abrí mi casillero como si nada.

Hola- me saludo.

Hola- le devolví el saludo.

Mientras cambiaba mis libros él se agacho a recoger algo del suelo pero no le preste importancia.

De repente me toco el hombro. Cuando me voltee me dijo:

Esto se te acaba de caer de la mochila-dijo mostrando mi collar.

Lo tome y dubitativa me atreví a decirle:

Sí... Bueno yo lo traje porque como tú me prestaste el tuyo quise prestarte algo mío también- dije sin mirarlo a los ojos.

No tenías porque- dijo.

Bueno, si no lo quieres es perfectamente compren- iba diciendo.

No, no es que no me gusta es que no me espere hicieras algo así- dijo y agarro el collar de mi mano mirándolo.

Es... es un trébol de 4 hojas para la buena suerte- le explique- mi madre me lo dio a los 7 años, estaba pasando por un momento difícil y me lo dio para tener confianza y que me de suerte obviamente- dije con nostalgia recordando a Rene- y ahora tu tendrás algo para devolverme como yo tengo algo para devolverte y si quieres puedes quitarle la cadenita y poner el dije en tu llavero o lo que quieras- dije notando como se me encendían las mejillas y me rascaba la nuca.

Claro que no! Me la pondré con la cadena, sino puede que no me traiga suerte- dijo poniéndosela y ocultándola adentro de su camiseta sonriendo.

Sonó el timbre y el cerro su casillero y se hizo a un lado.

La acompaño a clase damisela?- pregunto haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Claro- dije con más confianza haciendo también una pequeña reverencia y cerrando mi casillero.

Juro que oí a Nikki cantando "Bella y Chris sentados en un árbol" antes de cerrar mi casillero…

Al sonar la campana la clase acabo y paso a ser la hora del almuerzo.

Era muy raro que Tanya y su sequito no me hayan hecho nada todavía.

Dejando de pensar en eso salí del aula encontrando a Chris esperándome afuera.

Vamos?- pregunto.

Seguro- le respondí y caminamos hacia la cafetería con el quejándose de su profesor de Calculo y yo riéndome porque parecía un niño de 5 años. Me recordaba mucho a Alex mi mejor amigo de Phoenix. Él era así, siempre quejándose de todos los profesores.

Al llegar elegimos nuestro almuerzo y nos sentamos en una mesa vacía.

Muy bien- dijo poniéndose serio- cuéntame algo de ti.

Porque?- le pregunte.

Si vamos a ser amigos debo saber cosas de ti- dijo como si fuera obvio.

Ok- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro al ocurrírseme algo- pero antes de contarte algo de mí cuéntame tú de ti- exigí.

Touche- dijo herido- bueno haber- dijo fingiendo pensar- mi nombre es Christopher Perri Halliwell, tengo 17 años, mis padres se llaman Elena y Magnus, tengo 2 hermanos, Matthew Roque Halliwell de 19 años y estudia en la universidad de Darmouth y Melinda Harper Halliwell de 15 años que estudia aquí, mi color favorito es el marrón, me gusta jugar al básquet y tengo un perro que se llama Junior- dijo con una sonrisa.

Wow, me dijiste tu biografía casi completa- dije bromeando.

Exacto, ahora te toca a ti- me acuso.

De repente sonó la campana.

Salvada por la campana- dijo maldiciendo- pero no te salvaras la próxima- dijo sonriendo.

Fuimos a botar los restos de nuestro almuerzo y fuimos juntos a la siguiente clase que nos tocaba juntos…

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro y 5 minutos después entro el director diciendo que el profesor no pudo venir porque se enfermó y luego se fue.

Parece que esto funciona de verdad- dijo tocando su pecho en donde seguro estaba mi collar.

Porque?- le pregunte.

Pensé que ojala el profesor faltara así me cuentas cosas de ti- explico- así que empieza.

Está bien- suspire resignada- mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan tengo 17 años, mis padres se llaman Rene y Charlie, ellos se separaron meses después de nacer yo, tengo 2 hermanos, Iván León Swan de 18 y Emily Morgan de 10, me mude a Forks hace unos pocos años para darle un respiro a mi madre y poder estar un poco con mi padre antes de irme a la universidad mis colores favoritos son el negro, el rojo y el verde, soy cinturón negro en karate y taekwondo y a mí también me gusta el básquet- dije.

Así que eres cinturón negro en karate y taekwondo?- pregunto con los ojos abiertos de asombro. Yo solo asentí- cool- dijo el sonriendo- y si eres cinturón negro porque dejas que te traten como a cualquier cosa?- pregunto curioso.

Algún día te lo contare pero no hoy vale?- pregunte.

Vale- dijo y cambio de tema- así que te gusta jugar al básquet eh? Algún día te retare a ver como juegas- dijo.

Vale, veras que te aplastare- dije sonriendo.

Oh claro que no! Podrás ser cinturón negro en artes marciales pero yo soy un master en básquet- dijo haciéndose el fuerte. Yo reí sin poder evitarlo. No me había sentido así en mucho tiempo…

Al salir de gimnasia camine hacia los vestuarios.

Había terminado de cambiarme y me sentía aliviada de no tener gimnasia hasta la semana que viene pero cuando me di la vuelta ya habiendo cerrado mi casillero maldije.

Sabía que no la iban a dejar así pero como idiota baje la guardia.

Por si no entienden frente mío estaba Tanya con su sequito sosteniendo baldes llenos de agua.

Me parece que la nerd necesita otro baño no chicas?- pregunto y todas asintieron y vaciaron el agua encima de mí.

Yo empecé a titiritar por el frio.

De pronto Tanya tiro de mi cabello mojado haciendo que mi cabeza se fuera hacia atrás.

Te dijimos que te alejaras de Chris porque es propiedad de Alyson pero ahora ya lo has querido, más te vale cuidarte freake, entendido?- pregunto y yo no pude más que asentir- a ver si se te van saliendo las ganas de regalarle cositas a el- dijo, luego soltó mi cabello y se fue riendo con las demás.

Yo no pude más que sentarme en el piso apoyando mi espalda esperando a que me calme deje de llorar.

"_Algún día me las pagaran"_ Pensé…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola chicas! Acá esta el 2 cap. de la que está en el espejo. Déjenme en un review si les gusto. Y como ven puse a Bella como fuerte al saber artes marciales y así se justifica como es que Nikki pudo matar al hombre, además no me gusta que Bella sea tan torpe e ingenua y en definición la damisela en apuros.

Las quiere.

Lula.


	4. Primer conflicto

Disclaimer: no soy dueño de nada excepto la historia y mis personajes.

Capítulo 3: Primer conflicto.

Cuando al fin pude calmarme me cambie de ropa y me fije la hora.

Ya me había perdido mi última clase. Suspire.

Al salir de los vestuarios me encontré con Alice Cullen la hermana de Edward Maldito Cullen.

Ella me sonrió con tristeza y compasión y yo sentí como Nikki quería salir para borrársela y yo quería dejarla pero me contuve.

Si hay algo que Nikki y yo tengamos en común además de mi cuerpo es que no nos gusta que nos tengan compasión.

Que quieres?- le pregunte empezando a caminar por los pasillos en dirección a mi casillero.

Eh visto lo que Tanya te hizo antes y te espere afuera- dijo evitando mi pregunta.

Te eh preguntado qué quieres? Porque hablas conmigo si nunca lo hiciste?-le dije con más firmeza parándome en frente de ella.

Quiero saber porque nunca te defiendes de todo lo que te hace Tanya? Porque dejas que te trate así?- dijo con voz angustiada.

Quieres saber?- pregunte con escepticismo y ella solo asintió- porque si enfrento a Tanya y pierdo el control algo muy malo va a pasar, por eso no lo hago- le dije y la deje ahí parada con su rostro lleno de confusión…

Estaba terminando de acomodar las cosas de mi casillero cuando sonó la campana y todos salieron de las aulas apurados por irse.

A través de mi visión periférica pude ver a Chris viniendo hacia mí y deteniéndose a mi lado para abrir su casillero.

Hey- me saludo pero yo lo ignore- estas bien?- pregunto al ver que yo no respondía.

Sin ni siquiera verlo cerré mi casillero y empecé a caminar hacia la salida.

Bella- me llamo- Bella que pasa?- me pregunto caminando detrás de mí- Bella por favor- rogo pero yo le ignore.

Justo estaba por llegar a mi camión cuando él me agarro del antebrazo izquierdo impidiéndome caminar y girando hacia él.

Que es lo que pasa Bella? Pensé que éramos amigos- dijo y por un instante lo mire a los ojos y me perdí en ellos.

Yo también, pero parece que eso no será posible- dije- por favor suéltame- le solicite.

Bella que te pasa? Hace unas horas estábamos bien, he hecho algo mal?- pregunto y yo no pude más que mirar al suelo.

No, claro que no, fui yo la que lo hizo al dejarte entrar en mi vida- dije, agarre su mano que estaba en mi antebrazo y con un poco de fuerza y algo que había aprendido en karate pude soltarme de su agarre.

Camine y entre lo más rápido que pude a mi camión.

Ya dentro cerré los ojos y suspire recordando cómo sus ojos brillaban entre la tristeza y la preocupación ese momento en que los mire.

Al final los abrí, encendí mi camión y salí del estacionamiento mirando por el espejo retrovisor como Chris estaba parado en el mismo lugar mirando mi camión alejarse.

Porque hiciste eso?- me regaño Nikki por el espejo pero también la ignore…

Estaba sentada delante del escritorio del Dr. Gerandy esperando a que apareciera cuando escuche como la puerta se abría pero no me voltee pensando que era el Dr. hasta que escuche el ruido de tacones en vez de las pisadas de sus zapatos.

Cuando voltee vi a una mujer de cabello castaño vestida con traje y trayendo una carpeta en su mano.

Se sentó en el escritorio y me sonrió.

Y el Dr. Gerandy?- pregunte.

Él me ha pasado tu caso a mí al ver que no podía progresar por así decirlo, yo soy la Dra. Strauss- dijo con una sonrisa, yo me quede en silencio.

"_Genial, voy a tener que contarle mi vida otra vez y ella también va a querer hablar con Nikki, porque no me dejan en paz?"_ Pensé.

Bien, veamos- dijo acomodándose en la silla con las piernas cruzadas y las manos apoyadas en ellas- he leído tu expediente y no pediré que me cuentes tu vida sino que me cuentes lo que ha pasado entre tu última cita y hoy, ha habido algún cambio que quieras decir?- pregunto.

Yo tenía una cara sorprendida.

No me pedirá que cuente mi vida ni hablar con Nikki?- pregunte con escepticismo.

No, cuando estés preparada y confíes en mi tu si quieres dejaras que hable con ella- me respondió.

Ok- dije acomodándome en mi asiento- ayer entraron en la escuela 2 chicos nuevos y uno de ellos tiene mi edad- dije intentando explicarme- él se llama Chris y no sé porque quiso ser mi amigo, hasta me dio este collar para que no desconfié- se lo enseñe.

Bien, eso es bueno- dijo.

Pero hoy un grupo de chicas me dijeron que si no me alejaba de él me iba a ir peor, ellas siempre me molestan pero esta vez fue peor, no me pegaron ni nada pero… me tiraron agua fría- explique- y a la salida le dije a Chris que había sido un error el dejarlo entrar en mi vida y dejarlo ser mi amigo- dije y sentí que unas cuantas lagrimas salían de mis ojos sin mi permiso- él es el primer amigo que tengo desde que me mude y me gusta estar con él pero no quiero que me vuelvan a molestar así Tanya y sus amigas- dije.

Y porque no te defiendes?- pregunto- en tu expediente dice que eres experta en artes marciales- dijo.

Es que si me enojo mucho Nikki va a salir y matara a todas- dije en un susurro.

Muy bien- dijo- creo que eso lo entiendo pero… si él quiere ser tu amigo y a ti te gusta que lo seas, no crees que vale la pena pasar por cosas como esas? Puede que pases muchas cosas así pero por todo eso te recompensara el que él sea tu amigo- me dijo.

Puede que tengas razón- le respondí...

Luego de cenar con Charlie y decirle de mi nueva doctora me acosté y pensé en lo charlado con la Dra. Strauss.

Estaba pensando que quizás tenía razón cuando golpes en mi ventana me distrajeron.

Fui hacia ella y cuando corrí las cortinas me sorprendí al ver a Chris parado en un árbol.

Abrí la ventana y me senté en el banco que tenía.

Chris entro y se sentó al lado mío.

Que haces aquí?- pregunte.

Vine porque no me pude sacar lo que me dijiste de la cabeza, en serio crees que nuestra amistad es un error?- pregunto.

La verdad?- pregunte mirándolo y el asintió con la cabeza- no, no lo creo.

Y porque dijiste todo eso?- me pregunto agarrándome la mano.

Tanya y su sequito hoy me mojaron con agua fría y me dijeron que eso me pasa por seguir juntándome contigo- le conté la verdad- y yo simplemente no lo soporte y me descargue contigo. Pero me gusta que seas mi amigo, eres el único que tengo aquí todos los demás están en Phoenix- dije.

Eso significa que volvemos a ser amigos?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Claro- dije y el paso su brazo por mis hombros acercándome en un abrazo.

Bells, me voy a dormir, todo bien ahí?- pregunto Charlie desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Si papa!- le conteste.

Ok, hasta mañana- dijo y escuche sus pasos dirigirse a su habitación.

Creo que alguien tiene que irse- sugerí.

Oooo podría quedarme a dormir aquí- dijo Chris bromeando.

Ja, si claro- dije con sarcasmo- ya Romeo vete- le eche.

Así que soy Romeo?- pregunto sonriendo.

Vete- le dije levantándome y empujándolo.

Bien- dijo levantándose- debería en serio irme, mis padres no saben que no estoy y si se enteran me matan, nos vemos mañana en la escuela?- pregunto y yo asentí- más te vale no ignorarme- dijo, después me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Después de irse, cerré mi ventana, me puse mi pijama y me acosté tocando la mejilla en la que me había besado…

.

.

.

.

.

Hey chicas! Aquí el 3 cap. Tengo una preguntita, cuando empecé el fic no tenía como idea el que los Cullen participaran mucho en el fic pero ahora no lo sé. Ustedes quieren que estén más o no? Y una última cosita, si alguna de ustedes conoce a alguien que pueda ser mi beta me lo mandan por MS? Hasta el próximo.

Las quiere.

Lula.


	5. Lejanía

Disclaimer: Twilight no es mío pero si mis personajes y la historia.

Capítulo 4: Lejanía.

Bella pov:

Ha pasado una semana desde lo último ocurrido. Todo siguió como siempre, la amistad entre Chris y yo fue creciendo y las bromas de Tanya también.

La última fue en gimnasia, mientras estaba duchándome me quito la ropa y la escondió en algún lugar del colegio, pero por suerte Angela una compañera y una chica muy dulce la encontró y me la devolvió antes de poder hacer el ridículo saliendo semidesnuda por mi ropa.

Volviendo al presente Chris y yo estábamos viendo una película en mi casa.

Debo reconocerlo- comenzó- cuando me dijiste de ver "La venganza de las damas de honor" casi me muero pero ahora sé que fue una buena idea-dijo riendo.

Viste- le dije haciéndome la superior- tengo buen gusto en películas- le dije y le saque la lengua. Estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro en el sillón de la sala de estar al frente del televisor.

El volteo la cabeza a verme y yo lo imite. Nuestras caras estaban ni tan cerca ni tan lejos.

La próxima la elijo yo- dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Y cuál será?- pregunte.

"Huella dactilar"- dijo con voz tenebrosa acercándose a mí. Yo reí de su actuación e inconscientemente también me acerque.

Podía sentir su aliento en mi cara. Sus labios estaban a milímetros de los míos.

Casi se juntaban pero de repente la puerta del frente se abrió haciéndonos separar de un golpe fingiendo como si estuviéramos mirando la tele.

Buenas- saludo Charlie entrando a la sala de estar- está todo bien?- pregunto mirándonos con el ceño fruncido.

Sí, señor Swan- dijo Chris y yo simplemente asentí maldiciendo por primera vez a mi padre mentalmente por haber interrumpido.

"_**Espera, que? Po-porque lo estoy maldiciendo? De seguro Chris no se siente como yo, debería agradecer que Charlie interrumpió" **_Pensé.

Charlie asintió y se fue hacia la cocina.

Parece que me tengo que ir-dijo Chris mirando su reloj- nos veos mañana en el colegio?- pregunto y yo asentí.

Lo acompañe hasta la puerta y se despidió.

Adiós- dijo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Yo cerré la puerta y me apoye en ella.

Suspire. Dios! Porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado? Me pregunte.

Papa iré arriba a hablar con mis hermanos y luego bajare a hacer la cena- le grite para que escuchara.

Ok, Bells- respondió.

Subí las escaleras y camine hacia mi cuarto. Apenas cerré la puerta suspire pero esta vez de alivio.

Alguien se está enamorando- canto Nikki desde un espejito portátil que deje en mi mesita de noche.

Camine y lo agarre mirando a Nikki.

Y tu desde cuando me puedes contestar sin mi estar mirándome en el espejo?- pregunte.

Duuuh! Estoy en tu mente, solo necesito algún espejo cerca, no es necesario que te reflejes- sonrió macabramente.

Maldita sea- maldije.

Tranquila Isabella, algún día yo saldré de tu mente pero no de la forma que tú quieres puesto que yo seré quien controle nuestro cuerpo y tu serás la encarcelada en nuestra mente- dijo con una mirada furiosa. Ahora recuerdo porque nunca me agrado Nikki.

Tire el espejo al aire sin saber dónde aterrizo.

No puedes ignorarme- dio Nikki desde algún lado de mi cuarto.

Ignore eso y agarre mi celular. Marque el número de Ivan y espere a que atendiera.

Hola- saludo Ivan.

Holis hermanito- lo salude.

Bella!- dijo gritando dándose cuenta que era yo- espérame que llamo a Mily- dijo. Habíamos apodado a Emily así. Se escuchó un grito lejano. 'Mily! Bella esta al teléfono' y una respuesta 'ya voy!'-Bella Mily está aquí a mi lado y estas en altavoz- me informo Ivan.

Hola hermana- me saludo Mily.

Hola peque- le salude.

Como estas?- pregunto Ivan.

Bien y ustedes?- pregunte.

Bien como siempre- respondió Mily.

Exacto, mama haciendo locuras y Phil tratando de que no se meta en lio y trabajando- dijo riendo Ivan.

Yo no pude evitarlo y reí también.

Mama no cambiara nunca?- pregunte en broma.

No!- respondieron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

Y los 3 nos largamos a reír.

Te extraño- dijo Mily cuando nos calmamos.

Y yo a ti peque- dije- pronto nos veremos- le dije.

Lo prometes?- pregunto.

Lo prometo- dije y sentí una lágrima deslizarse por mi mejilla.

"_**Pero mientras Nikki siga existiendo solo serán visitas cortas, no quiero arriesgarme"**_ Pensé.

Mama nos llama para comer- dijo Ivan.

Está bien, bye bye-me despedí.

Adiós, te amamos- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Y yo a ustedes- dije antes de colgar.

Me senté en mi cama y marque un número que hace mucho no marco y tendría que haberlo hecho.

Hola?- pregunto la persona del otro lado.

Hey Caro- salude.

Bells?-pregunto sorprendida.

Sip- dije- lamento no haber llamado antes- me disculpe.

No importa- dijo Caro sonando feliz- Alex está aquí conmigo, te pondré en altavoz- me aviso.

Ok- dije.

Hey bellsi- saludo Alex.

Hey- le salude- cómo están?- pregunte.

Bien y tú?- me pregunto Caro.

Bien, alguna novedad en estos 4 meses sin hablar?- pregunte.

Caro tiene novio- canto Alex.

En serio? Como se llama?- pregunte.

No es mi novio, técnicamente- explico Caro- pero se llama John, es rubio y con unos ojos celestes que es como ver el cielo en todo su esplendor- dijo y oí un suspiro.

Oh por dios! Carolina García suspirando y elogiando a alguien?! El apocalipsis está por llegar?- pregunte en broma y oí como Alex largaba una carcajada.

Ja-ja-ja- dijo seria Caro- muy gracioso Swan- me reprendió.

Perdón, sabes que estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien- dije con una sonrisa.

Y tú? Que tal el tema chicos?- pregunto ella.

Por el piso, como siempre- dije.

No estás diciendo la verdad- dijo Alex.

Qué?- pregunte.

Tu voz es diferente, mucho más alegre, vamos di quien es- suplico Alex.

Se llama Chris pero no creo que sienta algo de lo que yo siento- dije rindiéndome o al despertar tendría mi buzón lleno de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de voz de Alex. Juro que a veces es peor que una chica.

Me quede un rato al teléfono llenándoles todo de Chris y Caro de John. Al colgar hice la cena, comí y me fui a dormir…

Chris pov (SSSS! Espero me haya salido bien):

Estaba acostado en mi cama mirando el techo pensando en mi tarde con Bella.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que la vi me cautivo y al instante supe que era distinta puesto que ni intento hablarme, por eso hice de todo para ser su amigo.

Tendría que hacer algo con esa maldita de Tanya, no podía soportar como se burlaba de Bella pero ya lo tenía planeado todo, ella no se iba a meter más con Bella.

Juro que maldije al padre de Bella cuando nos interrumpió. Estuve a milímetros de poder saborear esos labios que me atrapan cuando ella habla.

No importa que pasara. Sé que hare de todo para no perder a Bella.

Puesto que estoy sintiendo algo más que amistad por ella. Algo que jamás había sentido por nadie y eso que tuve unas cuantas novias.

Mi último pensamiento que tuve antes de dormirme fue: _**"Te protegeré de todo Bella, nadie volverá a lastimarte"…**_

.

.

.

.

Hola chicas! He vuelto. Primero quiero agradecer por los reviews de aliento y aunque todavía no me han dado los resultados de la biopsia mi mente se quiso desbloquear y además tengo mí amada net de vuelta! Casi se besaron! Lo lamento pero faltan un par de cosas para que eso suceda o creían que iba a ser fácil todo? Espero que les guste y si así fue y tienen tiempo déjenme un review para saber.

Las quiere.

Lula.


	6. Aqui estoy

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada excepto mis personajes y la historia.

Capítulo 5: Aquí estoy.

Bella pov:

Hoy me levante mejor puesto que me cayó muy bien hablar con mis hermanos y mis mejores amigos.

Cuanto los extrañaba pero no podía volver.

Ya era demasiado luchar a diario para que Nikki no saliera y con ellos todo se volvería peor.

Al mirarme en el espejo del baño Nikki no hablo solo me miro con esa mirada sombría característica de ella pero como siempre yo la ignore porque sabía que no le gustaba que la ignoraran, en resumen era una total narcisista, lo contrario a mí.

Después de cambiarme y desayunar puesto que Charlie todavía estaba me fui a la escuela…

Al llegar encontré a Chris esperándome en el estacionamiento.

Llegue hacia él y lo salude con la mano.

El me devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Como estas?- pregunto.

Bien y tú?- contra pregunté.

Bien, entramos?- cuestiono señalando la entrada.

Claro- respondí y caminamos hacia allí.

Llegamos a nuestros casilleros y cada uno abrió el suyo.

Bella me esperas que tengo que darle un libro a mi hermana que se olvidó en casa?- pregunto señalando a su hermana que estaba en el pasillo cerca de nosotros hablando con unas chicas que debían ser sus amigas, yo solo asentí y él se fue para allá.

Yo me volví a terminar de cambiar mis libros por los de la clase de ahora y al segundo sentí un escalofrió.

Perras a las 6- dijo Nikki por el espejito pero yo no entendí lo que quería decir hasta que escuche una voz atrás mío.

Vaya, vaya, vaya- sonó la voz de Tanya a mi espalda- que pasa Swan? Chris se aburrió de ti y se fue en busca de otra?- pregunto con lastima fingida.

Tu hija de puta! Si pudiera salir sabes lo que te haría!- grito Nikki desde el espejo pero que lastima que Tanya no podía oírla, solo yo podía.

Ignorando una vez más a Nikki (aunque ahora mismo quería hasta que ella salga y le enseñe una lección a esa puta) cerré mi casillero y me volví hacia Tanya.

No sé de lo que hablas- dije bajito tratando de contener a Nikki de tirarse encima de ella.

Si lo sabes- dijo Tanya con la voz endurecida- nunca aprendes, no nerd?- preguntó retóricamente.

Yo no dije nada y era en momentos como este que quería ser yo completamente y enseñarle modales. Recuerdo que a los 6 una niña me molesto como Tanya lo hacía aunque ella solo me decía cosas y me tiraba del pelo, todo eso que puede llegar a la mentalidad de alguien de 6, y yo harta la tire al barro con fuerza y le grite que si seguía molestándome le iría a peor.

Perdida de nuevo en tu mundo Freake? Dios si eres patética- dijo irritada-será mejor que me escuches y que ese cerebro nerd tuyo entienda- espeto muy cerca de mí y más intimidante puesto que estaba en tacones haciéndola más alta solo por unos centímetros- es tu ultima oportunidad de alejarte de Chris o sino la pena máxima que ninguna chica desea será dirigida a ti quedo claro- pregunto con rudeza.

Había oído hablar de la pena máxima, Tanya se la había hecho hace como 3 años a una chica, yo en ese entonces todavía no había llegado, dicen que la chica se quedó muda y sin hablar con nadie hasta que 1 mes después se suicidó.

Pero yo sabía que esa pena no me haría nada puesto que debería hacer algo mucho peor de lo que hice para suicidarme o dejarme así puesto que mira mi pasado y yo aún estoy aquí tratando de llevar una vida seminormal.

Si vuelves a amenazar a Bella así juro que hare que el director las expulse a todas- dijo una voz a mi derecha y cuando gire me di cuenta de que era Chris.

No puedes- dijo Tanya altiva- mi padre da mucho dinero a esta escuela y eso que es muy mediocre- dijo con disgusto.

Pues sucede que mi padre da muchísimo más y no creo que el director quiera que sus 2 estudiantes más caros, por así decirlo, decidan irse del colegio- dijo la hermana de Chris que su nombre era Melinda sino mal recuerdo.

A esta última me sorprendí puesto que yo todavía no la había conocido oficialmente.

Ustedes no pueden hacer eso- espeto Tanya con rabia al ver que una chiquilla de 15 la enfrentaba sin miedo.

Quieres probar?- preguntó retóricamente Melinda con una ceja levantada y los labios en una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Tanya miro a los hermanos Halliwell, luego a mí y sorprendentemente se fue con una mirada altiva sin querer demostrar que eso había afectado a su ego.

Estas bien?- pregunto Chris acercándose a mí.

Si y gracias- dije mirándolos a los dos.

De nada y como no nos han presentado correctamente yo soy Melinda aunque puedes llamarme Meli- dijo con una sonrisa y me tendió la mano.

Yo soy Isabella pero llámame Bella- dije estrechándosela.

Ok, me tengo que ir pero espero verte pronto, eres muy agradable según mi hermano- dijo.

Melinda- dijo Chris con voz amenazante mientras yo me quede muda y sin saber que decir.

Tú también eres agradable y no por lo que dijo Chris- cuando dije esto Melinda y yo reímos.

Eso no es cierto, esta niña de aquí es un demonio- hablo Chris señalándola.

Ya quisieras Christie, bye- saludo y antes de darse la vuelta me guiño un ojo y yo le sonreí.

Te dije que odio que me llames así!- le grito Chris pero Melinda siguió su camino ignorándolo.

Yo simplemente me reí de su infantil comportamiento.

Sonó la campana y fuimos a clases.

En todo ese día Tanya no me molesto ni un poco…

Como te ha ido esta semana?- pregunto la psiquiatra cuando comenzamos mi consulta.

Muy bien- le respondí- usted tenía razón, ser amiga de Chris es muy lindo.

No querrás decir que él es lindo- bromeo y yo me reí agachando la cabeza- algo más que decir?- me preguntó.

Si- dije y procedí a contarle las llamadas a mis hermanos y amigos…

Estaba sentada en mi cama haciendo la tarea cuando un toque en la puerta me distrajo, pensando que era mi padre dije- pasa.

Hola- saludo Chris entrando a mi habitación.

Hola- le devolví el saludo sorprendida- que haces aquí?- cuestione mientras él se sentaba en mi cama al frente mío- y como entraste?- agregue.

Primero: vine para invitarte a una excursión mañana y lo segundo: tu padre me dejo pasar- contesto a mis preguntas- entonces quieres ir?

Claro- dije- porque no?- pregunte retóricamente.

El sonrió pero de pronto vio algo y procedió a agarrarlo.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que era intente quitárselo pero no me dejo.

Observaba como procedió a abrir mi libreta que tenía dibujada un B decorada en la tapa (cortesía de Caro que es muy buena dibujante).

Escribes canciones?- pregunto- parece que si porque son muy buenas- se contestó a si mismo pasando las paginas porque yo no le conteste- me cantas una?- pregunto.

Qué? No!- le dije- devuélveme la libreta- exigí.

Oooh vamos! Porfa!- suplico.

No- conteste firmemente intentando quitársela pero él se levantó.

Lo perseguí por mi cuarto con el riendo pero cuando intento esconderse en mi armario vio la funda de mi guitarra con ella dentro.

Esa guitarra me la había regalado mi abuela a los 6 cuando yo vivía cantando por todos lados.

Justo lo que necesitamos- dijo agarrando la funda y dándomela. Yo la mire fijamente.

No había tocado ni cantado desde que Nikki salió y mato a ese hombre matando la única parte de mi anterior que me quedaba que era la música. Pero al verlo a los ojos no me pude resistir.

La tome y me senté en el banco de mi ventana. La saque de su funda y me acomode.

Él se sentó al frente mío y espero con mi libreta todavía en sus manos.

Las primeras notas fueron de prueba para saber si seguía afinada y lo hacía.

Al tocar las notas iniciales de la canción me trajo ese sentimiento que me hacía sentir tan bien.

They tell you a good girl is quiet

That you should never ask why

Cause it only makes it harder to fit in

You should be happy, excited

Even if you're just invited

Cause the winners need someone to clap for them

Al cantar la primera estrofa mis ojos se cerraron saboreando el sonido de mi voz junto con la guitarra y sentí que nada me podía parar y seguí cantando.

It's so hard just waiting

In a line that never moves

It's time you started making

Your own rules

You gotta scream until there's nothing left

With your last breath

So here I am

Here I am

Make em listen

Cause there is no way you'll be ignored

Not anymore

So here I am

Here I am

Here I am

Here I am

You only get one life to work it

So who cares if it's not perfect

I say it's close enough to perfect for me

Why should you hide from the thunder

And the lightening that your under

Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be

If how your living isn't working

There's one thing that will help

You gotta finally just stop searching

To find yourself

You gotta scream until there's nothing left

With your last breath

So here I am

Here I am

Make em listen

Cause there is no way you'll be ignored

Not anymore

So here I am

Here I am

Here I am

The world better make some room

Yea move over, over

Cause your coming through

Cause your coming through

You gotta scream until there's nothing left

With your last breath

Here I am

Here I am

Make em listen

Cause there is no way you'll be ignored

Not anymore

So here I am

Here I am

Here I am

Here I am

Here I am

Al tocar las notas finales abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los suyos tan verdes y brillantes como dos esmeraldas.

El pareció salir de un trance y empezó a aplaudir.

Eso fue hermoso- dijo sonriendo.

Gracias, fue una de las primeras canciones que compuse cuando llegue a Forks- dije puesto que el componer nada detuvo. Siempre que venía la inspiración salían las palabras sin yo poder pararlas.

Oh por dios! Me tengo que ir- dijo mirando su reloj- debía venir y avisarte nomas, mi madre me va a matar, chau- dijo dejando mi libreta y levantándose.

Se fue hasta la puerta y antes de irse se dio la vuelta

No deberías de dejar de cantar, adiós- me sugirió, saludo y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Cuando no lo vi más sonreí como una idiota.

Fue la primera vez que me anime a cantar y todo gracias a él.

Mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en el pero la obligue a ayudarme a terminar mi tarea de mañana…

Tanya pov:

Isabella iba a pagar.

Nadie me contradice y por su culpa hoy me dejaron en ridículo.

Pero ya va a ver.

La pena máxima deberá pagar y es algo que ninguna chica quiere.

Pero será fácil puesto que ella es muy ingenua.

Se dará cuenta que nadie puede retarme y contradecirme puesto que yo soy la reina de esa escuela.

Prepárate Isabella porque pronto estarás fuera de mi camino…

.

.

.

.

Hey chicas! Cómo están? Aquí está el 5 cap. del fic. Espero les guste y si es así háganmelo saber por un review. La canción es Here i am de Camp rock es re linda. Un secreto antes de irme… me enamore del personaje que cree! Chris es tan lindooooo! Chau o bye como dice Meli.

Las quiere.

Lula.


	7. Control casi perdido

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada excepto mis personajes y la historia.

Capítulo 6: control casi perdido.

Bella pov:

Ya me había abrigado y preparado para ir a esa "excursión" y ahora estaba esperando a Chris.

Estaba nerviosa. No sabía si era hora o no de decirle lo que me pasa.

Perdida en mis pensamientos no escuche el auto llegar hasta que tocaron la puerta.

Me levante del sillón de donde estaba sentada hacia la puerta y al abrirla me encontré cara a cara con Chris.

Vamos?- pregunto señalando el auto.

Y tu familia?-pregunte- o es que vamos los dos solos?

Vamos a ir los dos solos porque quiero mostrarte algo- me respondió.

Ok- dije nerviosa.

Caminamos hasta el auto y el abrió la puerta del acompañante para yo poder entrar y el dio vuelta alrededor del auto para poder entrar del lado del conductor. Arranco el coche y nos fuimos…

Mientras conducía nadie dijo nada hasta que paro en medio del bosque al lado de la carretera.

Arrancamos desde aquí?- pregunte y el asintió.

Salimos y él fue a buscar algo al baúl, cuando lo saco me di cuenta que era una manta.

Empecemos que tenemos que caminar un rato- dijo.

Empezamos a caminar por un camino de tierra.

Esto no se parece a una excursión- comente después de haber caminado un ratito en silencio.

En realidad quería mostrarte algo que encontré cuando yo hacía excursión- contesto.

Ah- dije.

Después de otro rato, en silencio obviamente, distinguí una luz proveniente del frente de unos árboles.

Cuando llegamos a la frontera todos los arboles desaparecieron para dar lugar un claro con un rio en el medio y muchas flores a su alrededor.

Se sentía todo tan pacifico que inconscientemente cerré mis ojos concentrándome en los rayos del sol sobre mi cara y el ruido del agua haciendo su camino.

De pronto sentí una presión sobre mi mano así que abrí mis ojos lentamente y los guie hacia allí para darme cuenta que Chris había tomado mi mano, cambie la dirección de mi vista hacia su cara y se veía dudosa así que cerré mis dedos en su mano apretándola para darle una confirmación silenciosa. El tiro de ella y nos condujo cerca del rio pero con la tierra todavía seca.

Soltó mi mano y tiro en el suelo la manta y me hizo una seña para que me siente y después lo hizo el a mi lado.

Es hermoso no?- pregunto como si nada.

Si- dije acostándome en la manta mirando el inusual cielo azul y sin nubes que se veía.

Él se acostó también pero de costado mirándome y yo gire mi cabeza para mirarlo también.

Sabías que es la única zona de todo Forks en la que se ve el sol y mayormente nunca llueve porque hay pocas nubes?- comento.

No, pero es muy lindo- dije.

Mi mirada se perdió en sus ojos. Esos ojos verdes como dos gemas preciosas que irradian una calidez infinita.

Nuestras caras de repente estaban a tan solo centímetros y sin darme cuenta nuestros labios estaban uno arriba del otro.

Se empezaron a mover como si encajaran perfectamente.

Chris se levantó un poco y su mano agarro mi nuca tirándome más a él y yo respondí pasando mi mano a su nuca tirando de él también.

Inconscientemente él se puso encima de mí con sus manos sobre mi cintura y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando tuvimos que respirar nos separamos y él puso su frente a la mía y nuestras miradas se conectaron cuando abrimos los ojos.

No sabes cuánto eh esperado por este momento- susurro.

En serio?- pregunte.

Si y te tengo una pregunta- dijo y yo le dije con la mirada que siguiera- quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto y ahí fue donde caí a la realidad, donde mi cable se conectó a la tierra.

Y-o yo-o- tartamudee- no puedo- respondí y Salí de abajo suyo levantándome en el proceso quedando parada con la vista al rio con los brazos cruzados sintiendo como una lágrima caía por mi mejilla.

Oí como él se levantó y camino hasta estar a mi lado.

Porque?- pregunto y mi corazón se encogió cuando escuche su voz estrangulada.

No soy buena para ti- le respondí mientras pensaba _**"no lo mires, no lo mires"**_.

Eso no es cierto- dijo. Su mano se posó en mi hombro- si no quieres estar conmigo solo dilo, di que no sientes lo mismo que yo pero cara a cara- cuestiono.

No pude más y lo mire. Casi me derrumbo al ver su rostro tan bello contorsionado en una mueca triste, con lágrimas cayendo sobre el como el rio a mi lado, sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

Solo dilo- dijo.

No puedo- respondí.

Entonces? Es tan difícil decirme que si? O no soy suficiente para ti?- pregunto con rudeza y sentí su mano apretándose en mi hombro.

No es eso- dije zafándome de su agarre a mi hombro y comencé a caminar para salir del claro pero cuando intente dar el tercer paso sentí que me agarro mi antebrazo haciéndome girar otra vez hacia él.

Tendrás que darme una explicación o no descansare hasta sacártela- dijo mientras yo veía sus ojos llenos de decisión.

Quieres una explicación?- me burle quitando su mano de mi brazo y poniéndome firme delante de el- bien- dije con enojo- no puedo estar contigo porque tú te mereces algo mejor que una asesina- le solté y vi su cara llena de estupefacción.

Qué?- pregunto.

Soy una asesina- dije lentamente como si le hablara a un niño y me seque las lágrimas con fuerza.

Como sucedió?- pregunto y yo le mire confusa.

Qué?- pregunte igual que el estupefacta por cómo había reaccionado.

Dices que eres una asesina cuéntame cómo paso- dijo.

Que te jodan- le dije-no te diré nada, ahora llévame a mi casa o me iré caminando- dije sintiendo mis muros que Chris había logrado traspasar reconstruyéndose.

No sé qué vio en mis ojos que simplemente paso por mi lado y fue a recoger la manta. Luego empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del camino de tierra y yo lo seguí.

El viaje fue en silencio, gracias a dios, mientras yo miraba por la ventana sentía que a veces me miraba de reojo.

Al estacionar en mi casa baje aun en silencio sin siquiera mirarlo y cuando se fue recién ahí repare en el Ferrari estacionado al frente de mi casa. Fruncí el ceño y camine hacia el porche de la casa y abrí la puerta y luego de cerrarla suspire, casi perdía el control y Nikki no lo iba a hacer mas fácil, deje mi abrigo en el perchero e iba a pasar a la escalera cuando mi visión periférica recogió una figura en la sala de estar. Esta se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada y yo lo mire.

Ivan- susurre con una sonrisa y el sonrió al mismo tiempo. Corrí hacia él y lo abrace.

Hola hermanita- él dijo en mi oído…

.

.

.

.

Hola chicas! Aquí estoy con el sexto cap. espero les guste y que no me maten por hacer sufrir tanto a Chris. Si les gusto déjenme un review.

Las quiere.

Lula.


	8. Iván Swan

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada excepto mis personajes y la historia.

Capítulo 7: Iván Swan

Bella pov:

Cuando nos alejamos le pregunte- que haces aquí?

Como sabes es mi último año de secu y quise venir a pasar con papa y tú lo que me queda- respondió pero sus ojos decían otra cosa.

Dime la verdad- le dije cruzándome los brazos.

No sé de lo que me estás hablando- dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

Iván!- le grite- no me mientas, eh vivido mucho tiempo contigo como para saber que pasa algo mas- le dije con el enojo comenzándose en mi interior.

En serio creía que me iba a creer lo que dijo?! Además… mentirme a mí?!

Ok, ok- se rindió, se pasó una mano por la cara y se sinceró- he recibido una beca para una universidad en Londres y estoy pensando en aceptarla.

Qué?!- grite en estado de shock- yo-yo no sé qué decir- dije más calmada.

Iván estaba con la cabeza agachada mirando hacia abajo.

Iván- dije lentamente- lo siento no debí haber reaccionado así- dije y lo abrace.

No importa- dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

Deberías aceptar- le sugerí- así tal vez luego aplico a universidades cerca y así voy a estar contigo de nuevo para joderte ya que Millie no va a estar- bromee y sentí su risa en mi espalda.

En serio?- pregunto bajito y separándose.

Si y será lindo tenerte este año- dije con una sonrisa.

Por cierto me tienes que contar algo de este chico… como se llamaba? Christian? No, cesar? No, tampoco- decía cambiando de tema y yo me reí.

Christopher- le corregí- supongo que Alex ya te fue con el cuento.

Sip, sabes que Xander no se puede quedar callado- dijo mencionándolo con el apodo con el que el siempre le nombra.

Pues entonces tendremos que sentarnos- dije haciendo una seña al sillón y sintiendo como mi corazón pasaba de la felicidad a la tristeza infinita en un paso.

Después de que nos sentamos le conté a Iván todo (N/A: se sentaron como Bella y Alice en luna nueva cuando Alice regreso).

Porque no se lo dijiste?- pregunto Iván confundido.

Tengo miedo- confesé.

Iván me tomo la mano y me miro a los ojos.

Siempre abra miedo pero si no te arriesgas de que sirve vivir hermanita?- preguntó retóricamente.

Yo baje la vista sin querer ver esos ojos que siempre estuvieron ahí apoyándome pero como siempre el levanto mi cabeza por el mentón obligándome a mirarlo.

Si quieres yo estaré ahí sabes?- yo solo asentí- se lo contaras?- pregunto y yo asentí otra vez- quieres que este ahí?- pregunto y yo asentí por tercera vez. El simplemente me abrazo de lado y yo me acomode apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro mientras el cantaba despacio esa loca canción que me había compuesto de niños para cuando tenía una pesadilla, yo sonreí recordando esos tiempos que lo único que nos preocupaba era simplemente que él no me pudiera rescatar de la torre y derrotar a la malvada bruja.

Iván, puedo hacerte una pregunta- susurre sintiendo mis parpados pesados. El tarareo un aja en respuesta- porque hay un Ferrari rojo enfrente de casa?

Regalo anticipado de mama por mis 18 años- fue la respuesta que escuche antes de quedarme dormida…

A la mañana siguiente desperté, me vestí y me fui a desayunar.

Por suerte la noche anterior Iván me despertó para hacer la cena.

Al llegar a la cocina encontré a Char-papa desayunando con Iván.

Hola hermanita- saludo Iván.

Que hay bro- le salude como lo hacía la mayoría de las mañanas cuando estábamos en Phoenix.

Luego de desayunar tome mi mochila y Salí de la casa.

Estaba por hacer el camino a mi camión pero Iván me agarro por los hombros.

Oh no, no, no hermanita. Desde este momento iras con estilo a la escuela- dijo guiándome hacia su auto.

Me abrió la puerta para que yo pueda entrar pero antes le pregunte- quieres presumir cierto?

Porque piensas que yo haría eso?- pregunto agarrándose el pecho para un efecto más dramático con un gesto de ofendido- ok, ok tal vez un poco- dijo rindiéndose y los dos reímos.

Me subí y cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta juro que oí un "cómo es que me conoce tan bien?" de Iván y en mi cara se instaló una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Iván siempre sabía como hacerme sonreír…

Al llegar al aparcamiento sentí todas las miradas en el auto.

Iván me hizo una seña para que espera y salió, no entendí lo que quería hacer hasta que abrió mi puerta y me tendió una mano.

Yo le sonreí y se la agarre para poder salir. Al verlo otra vez vi que tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus ojos.

Engreído- le susurre, el solo se rio y me paso un brazo por los hombros guiándome hacia las puertas del colegio.

Si no fuéramos hermanos nos haríamos pasar por novios que eso es lo que de seguro todos piensan.

Ese pensamiento hizo que un escalofrió corriera por mi cuerpo.

Me acompaño hasta mi casillero y luego se fue al suyo.

Lo abrí y me dispuse a cambiar mis libros.

Así que es por eso que me dijiste que no?- pregunto una voz a mi lado y cuando me volví vi que era Chris.

De que hablas?- pregunte con mi mano apoyada en la puerta del casillero.

De tu novio- aclaro pero a mí me confundió más- podrías habérmelo dicho directamente en vez de hacer una escena dramática diciendo que eres una asesina- dijo con voz dura.

No te estoy siguiendo. De que rayos hablas?- le pregunte totalmente confundida hasta que la realización cruzo mi cerebro pero fingí que no queriendo ver la reacción de Chris.

En serio?- pregunto ya notándose como se enojaba.

Que hay hermanita?- pregunto mi hermano apareciéndose pasando su brazo por mis hombros y por si te lo preguntas, es un fetiche suyo- lista para acompañarte a tu primera clase?

Espera, espera es- tu- her-m-mano?- pregunto ya más calmado y notándose sorprendido.

El mismo, Iván Swan y tú?- pregunto mi hermano con el ceño fruncido.

Bro él es Chris, Chris este es mi hermano Iván- les presente.

Ahhhh, hola- dijo Chris con un poco de vergüenza.

Hey- le saludo Iván- así que tú eres Chris- dijo.

Nos puedes dejar solos un minuto bro?- pregunte.

Claro, cuidadito- respondió y fue a no sé qué.

Así que tú hermano eh- comento.

Sip- le dije- oye puedes venir esta tarde a mi casa? Tengo algo que contarte o más bien el motivo completo de porque lo nuestro no puede ser- le dije.

Seguro- dijo intrigado.

Entonces nos vemos- dije. Le sonreí, cerré mi casillero y me fui a buscar a mi hermano que no tenía idea del porque quería acompañarme. Pero él era así de raro…

.

.

.

.

.

Hey! Lo siento pero Bella le dirá la verdad recién en el siguiente cap. Espero les haya gustado y si es asi tómense un tiempito y déjenme un review. Aaah! Lamento haber tardado tanto pero me he estado poniendo al día con mis series. Bye bye!

Las quiere.

Lula.


	9. Mi pasado

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada excepto la historia y mis personajes.

Capítulo 8: Mi pasado.

Bella pov:

Estaba esperando a Chris sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar con Iván a mi lado y no podía parar de mover las manos de los nervios.

Calma hermanita, todo saldrá bien- intento calmarme Iván.

Y si no? Y si me odia y no me quiere volver a ver?- juro que estaba al borde de la histeria.

Hey- llamo mi atención tomando mis manos- si él te quiere no le importara el pasado ok?- yo solo asentí.

De pronto se oyó el timbre de la puerta- ve tu- le dije a Ivan, el solo se levantó y fue a abrir.

Y segundos después Iván volvió acompañado de Chris quien se sentó en el sillón de enfrente e Iván se volvió a sentar a mi lado.

Y bien?- pregunto Chris.

Yo mire a Iván y el solo asintió en afirmación y me tomo mi mano izquierda como una señal de que está conmigo.

Todo ocurrió el 21 de julio, era una tarde como cualquiera, mi madre estaba trabajando y nos habíamos quedado al cuidado de nuestra niñera Claire- empecé…

Flashback:

Yo estaba con un vestido de princesa encima de una torre que me había comprado mi madre (N/A: aquí Renee es de una familia rica y es más seria y trabajadora) y la habíamos puesto en la sala de juegos mientras Iván estaba en el piso vestido como un príncipe con una espada luchando con nuestra niñera que tenía una capa y un sombrero de bruja.

Te venceré y rescatare a la princesa- grito Iván con su voz de niño de 8 años.

Nunca lo harás! La princesa será mía para siempre- dijo imitando la voz de una bruja con una risa al final y yo reí.

Empezaron a luchar de mentira y Claire lo alzo e Iván pataleo haciendo que Claire cayera y los dos terminaran en el piso y yo no pude retener una carcajada.

Te estas riendo de nosotros peque?-pregunto Claire tirada en el piso y yo simplemente negué con la cabeza pero ella se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia mi mientras yo intente escapar pero me atrapo y me tiro al suelo, empezó a hacerme cosquillas pero Iván al intentar rescatarme quedo atrapado también y los dos terminamos riendo en el suelo pidiendo que pare. De pronto se escuchó el timbre y Claire paro- los salvo la campana mis principitos- dijo con voz dulce quitándose la capa y el sombrero- quédense un ratito aquí y ya vengo si?- nos preguntó y nosotros asentimos.

Claire se fue e Iván y yo nos quedamos jugando con unos bloques de lego.

Pasado un rato se empezó a escuchar unos ruidos extraños abajo además de gritos.

Iván y yo nos miramos.

Que fue eso?- pregunto.

No lo sé- le respondí y nos paramos para ir a ver.

A través de la barandilla de las escaleras espiamos que había sido el ruido pero casi dejo escapar un grito si no fuese porque Iván me había tapado la boca. Frente a nuestra vista estaba Claire golpeada y tendida encima de lo que era la mesita de cristal de la sala de estar con la cabeza sangrando y sin moverse mientras parado a su lado estaba un tipo raro con pelo y barba negra.

Eso te enseñara perra que nadie corta conmigo!- le grito- ahora vas a querer nunca haber cortado conmigo después de lo que les voy a hacer a tus niñitos- le dijo al cuerpo de Claire.

Al parecer Claire seguía viva porque su cabeza se movió hacia la escalera y nos vio.

Corran- dijo lo más alto que pudo que fue como un susurro porque casi no lo escuchamos y luego vimos como su vida se iba escapando de sus ojos. El hombre también giro su cabeza a nosotros e Iván tiro de mí de nuevo hacia arriba.

Niños! Dónde están?! Claire trajo un amigo que quiere jugar con ustedes!- gritaba y se oían sus pasos. Mientras Iván y yo nos metimos a la primera puerta que había que era la de mi cuarto y luego nos fuimos a escondernos en mi armario.

Iván me abrazaba y susurraba que todo iba a estar bien.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y pasos por mi cuarto.

Niños?- pregunto la voz del hombre y bum! Se abrió la puerta del armario.

Sentía las lágrimas derramarse por mi rostro sin poder moverme.

Pero miren que tenemos acá- dijo agachándose- eres muy bonita- me hablo e intento tocarme pero Iván no le dejo. Al parecer eso enfureció al hombre que me arrebato de los brazos de mi hermano y me puso en los suyos. Intente salirme pero no pude porque era muy fuerte, Iván intento ayudarme pero le dio una patada y luego cerro las puertas del armario y puso una silla encerrando a mi hermano.

Aun conmigo en sus brazos me miro y sonrió- me divertiré mucho contigo- me dijo y me tiro a la cama. Luego empezó a sacarme la ropa y… (N/A: lo siento, saltaremos esa parte porque no me gusta escribirla y mucho menos imaginarla)

Cuando termino ato mis brazos a mi cama con una soga que tenía para cuando íbamos de campamento con papa.

Al terminar fue y saco la silla del armario y saco a mi hermano para luego salir con el agarrándolo del pelo.

Iván! No!- grite pero al intentar moverme me dolía todo el cuerpo y más la entrepierna.

Luego de unos segundos escuche los gritos de Iván y tuve miedo al recordar lo que había hecho con Claire. Recordando lo que papa me había enseñado pude desatarme y vestirme con el camisón que usaba para dormir. Sentía las lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos cada vez más con cada movimiento que hacía. Al intentar bajarme de la cama caí al piso por el dolor y capte por mi visión periférica algo negro, al girar mi vista pude ver bien que se trataba una pistola, sin pensar la tome y como pude logre llegar abajo.

Casi vomito al ver a mi hermano.

Estaba todo molido y lleno de sangre por todas partes ya inconsciente y el hombre estaba a punto de clavarle uno de los pedazos de vidrio de la mesita.

Suéltalo- dije apuntándole con la pistola, el hombre se giró y al verme sonrió.

Que harás? Dispararme? No tienes agallas niña- dijo burlándose.

Yo le quite el seguro a la pistola como Char-digo papa me había enseñado y seguí apuntándole.

Suelta ese vidrio!- le grite pero él me ignoro y en vez de ir hacia mi hermano comenzó a caminar despacio hacia mí con su rostro lleno de furia.

No podía más.

Debía detenerlo.

Sin vacilar apreté el gatillo.

PUM!

El disparo me hizo rebotar hacia atrás.

Cuando me pare lo vi tendido, con un agujero en el pecho y sin moverse.

Solté la pistola por reflejo y sentí mis lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.

Me acurruque en un rincón pensando.

"Que hice? Mami dónde estás? Por favor alguien ayuda" Pensaba con fuerza mientras mi cabeza estaba apoyada en las rodillas y mis ojos muy cerrados.

Lo último que oí antes de desmayarme fue el ruido de sirenas.

Fin flashback.

Después de eso todo fue diferente, mi madre nos cambió de casa y un psiquiatra diagnostico a Iván con "Trastorno bipolar", todos creían que conmigo todo iba bien pero yo no dije sobre lo que veía hasta un año más tarde y fui diagnosticada con "Trastorno de personalidad", es decir, cada vez que miro un espejo no me veo a mi sino a Nikki como ella se puso y descubrí que si me enfurezco ella sale y nada bueno pasa- termine- por eso no podemos estar juntos, soy una asesina además de psicópata o loca, como quieras llamarlo.

Cuando mire la cara de Chris era un sinfín de emociones.

Iván podrías dejarnos a solas?- pregunto Chris y yo lo mire confundida. Iván asintió pero antes de irse me dijo al oído "_Recuerda que eres fuerte y no importa lo que diga siempre me tendrás porque yo estoy tan loco como tú"_ y luego me beso la frente y se fue.

Chris no dijo nada, simplemente se paró, tomo mi mano y me levanto siempre mirando directamente mis ojos.

Lo siguiente que hizo me sorprendió.

Tomo mi cara en sus manos y me beso. Cuando paso mi sorpresa le regrese el beso.

Mis manos pasaron por su nuca y las suyas cambiaron mi cara por mi cintura acercándome más a él.

Todo a mí alrededor se esfumo y por ese instante nada existía más que él y yo. Sentí algo que jamás experimente, ni siquiera en nuestro primer beso. Este era diferente, en este me dejo ver más, mucho más. Sentí todo su amor o eso quería creer.

No supe cuánto estuvimos besándonos pero cuando tuvimos que respirar y separarnos Chris apoyo su frente en la mía.

No me importa todo tu pasado, es más, te amo mucho más que antes al saber lo valiente que eres y te dije nada cambiaria lo que siento por ti, estás loca? Que importa? Si estás loca, serás MI loca entonces- dijo bromeando y yo no pude más que sonreír, sentía lagrimas rondando por mi cara de la felicidad que sentía- no llores, te prometo que nada nos podrá separar- dijo y yo asentí. El empezó a besarme otra vez y yo no proteste.

Y así siguió la tarde. Entre charlas, abrazos y besos…

Tercera persona:

Lo que Chris no sabía… era que esa promesa no podría cumplirla, porque en un futuro no muy lejano una malvada persona les haría algo pero lo que la malvada persona no sabía era que ese acto que haría causaría no solo el rompimiento de estos dos enamorados sino también un asesinato, una huida y una sed de venganza…

.

.

.

.

Que hay chicas? Lamento si las hice esperar, es que estuve un poco depre al no recibir reviews en el cap. anterior pero aquí esta. Espero me haya quedado bien y aunque sea recibir un review, uno solito para saber que les gusto me haría feliz.

Las quiere.

Lula.


	10. La calma antes de la tormenta

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada excepto la historia y mis personajes.

Capítulo 9: Calma antes de la tormenta.

Bella pov:

Estaba súper feliz.

Parecía que todo en mi vida se estaba alineando y esa mañana al despertar ni siquiera Nikki podría quitarme mi humor.

No te animes tanto, podría solo ser que se aburra de ti- dijo Nikki esa mañana mientras me cepillaba mis dientes.

Ni lo intentes, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de ánimo- dije al terminar y luego fui a la cocina.

Hola- dije totalmente feliz haciendo que mi padre se sorprendiera.

Oh! Hola cariño, como va tu mañana?- pregunto.

Muy bien, papa, muy bien- dije enigmática.

Luego de desayunar me fui con Iván al colegio en su Ferrari.

Al llegar como siempre el me abrió la puerta del pasajero y yo Salí.

Elimina esa cara de idiota enamorada o todos se morirán al verte- bromeo Iván cuando caminábamos hacia mi casillero y yo le saque la lengua.

Cuando llegamos Iván me dio un beso en la frente y luego se fue.

Abrí mi casillero y mientras acomodaba mis libros sentí unas manos en mi cintura.

Como está la más hermosa de las chicas de todo el colegio- sentí la voz de Chris en mi oído.

Mejor ahora- dije dándome la vuelta y pasando los brazos por su cuello atrayéndolo para después juntar nuestros labios.

Al necesitar respirar nos separamos.

Creo que me podría acostumbrar a esto- bromeo Chris.

Sip, yo también- le seguí.

Oooh! Son tan hermosos juntos! Los felicito!- dijo una voz a mi lado derecho y cuando gire vi a Melinda. Yo solo tape mi cara en el pecho de Chris.

Gracias hermanita- le dijo Chris. Ella saludo y luego se fue.

Le acompaño al aula señorita?- pregunto.

Por supuesto caballero- le seguí el juego. Aunque (sin ser malvada) una de mis partes favoritas fue ver la reacción de todos los estudiantes al saber que Chris y yo éramos novios puesto que la mayoría pensaba que Iván lo era, pueden creerlo? Pensar en estar con Iván me daba ganas de vomitar además que sería incesto. Claro, no puedo ser tan mala puesto que Iván era lindo pero no tanto desde la perspectiva de hermana lo entienden?

Pero había algo que no me cuadraba. Vi a Alyson y se notaba que se moría de rabia pero al mirar a Tanya ella solo tenía una mirada fría, calculadora como si ya se lo esperaba.

Lo deje pasar porque nadie iba a poder quitarme mi felicidad…

1 semana después…

Estaba esperando a la doctora Strauss puesto que había tomado una decisión, es decir, habíamos tomado una decisión.

Oí como se abría la puerta y tacones tocar el piso.

La Dra. Strauss se sentó en su escritorio mirándome.

Te ves diferente- dijo con una sonrisa- algo más paso?- pregunto.

Yo ya le había contado sobre la estadía de Iván y mi noviazgo con Chris.

Eh hablado con Nikki y eh tomado la decisión de dejarte hablar con ella pero solo si me prometía quedarse calmada y ella acepto, así que aquí va- dije mirándola y ella asintió, yo lo tome como una señal así que cerré los ojos bajando mis guardias y dejando a Nikki a cargo.

"_Espero que todo salga bien" _fue mi último pensamiento antes de dejarme llevar por la inconsciencia.

Nikki pov:

Nadie sabía pero la verdad de porque fui creada fue para proteger a Isabella aunque ella pensaba que yo solo intentaba tomar el control y yo la animaba puesto que mi trabajo era ser fuerte y no dejarme llevar por esa cosa del sentimentalismo.

Habíamos acordado que yo salía un momento para poder hablar con la Dra. Strauss mientras yo no intentara nada malo.

Sentí como la luz me invadía y todas la partes de mi cuerpo.

Al abrir los ojos vi todo desde una perspectiva diferente al verlo todo desde un espejo.

Hola Dra. Strauss- dije con la sonrisa que me caracterizaba cruzando una pierna encima de la otra con mis manos en mi regazo.

Nikki supongo?- pregunto.

En persona- dije con tono sarcástico.

Hablamos de esto y lo otro y me agrado pero me rehusé a hablarle de lo que había hecho la única vez…

Bella pov:

No saben cuánto me agrado haber recuperado el control porque odiaba ese sentido de haber dormido y en realidad no haberlo hecho.

En este momento estaba en mi habitación con mi guitarra.

Empecé a tocar una canción que todavía no podía terminar intentando encontrarle la letra que faltaba.

Always been the Kind of girl that hid my face

So afraid to tell the world of what Ive got to say

But I have this dream Right inside of Me

I'm gonna let it show

It's Time

To let You know, To let You know

This is Real, This is Me

I'm Exactly where I'm supposed to be Now

Let the Light Shine

Shine on Me

If I found, Who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more Hiding who I wanna Be

This is Me

Do you know what its like,

To feel so in the dark

To dream about a life

Where you're the shinning Star

Even thought it seems

That Get so far Away

I've to believe in myself

It's the Only Way

This is Real, This is Me

I'm Exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Let The Light Shine

Shine on me

If I found, Who I am

There's No way To hold it In

No more Hiding who I wanna Be

This is Me

Había llegado a la parte en que terminaba la letra pero seguí tocando pensando que la letra iba a venir hacia mi cuando escuche una voz.

Your're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find You, I gotta find you

Al mirar de quien era vi a Chris

You're the Missing Piece, I need the song Inside on Me

I need to Find You

Empecé a cantar con él.

I gotta find You

This is Real, This is Me

I'm Exactly where I'm supposed To be Now

Let the light Shine

Shine on Me

If I Found, who I am

There's No Way To Hold it In

No more hiding who I wanna Be

(Bella)

This is Me

This is Me

Yeah

(Chris)

Your're the Missing piece I need the song inside on me

You're the voice I hear Inside my head

The Reason that I'm singing

(Bella y Chris)

And ive found

Who i am

Theres no way to hold it in

No more hiding who i wanna be

Wow- dije cuando terminamos de cantar- como-?

Te había visto frustrada por esa canción e intente ayudarte- respondió sentándose a mi lado.

Así que tú también cantas?- pregunte con una ceja levantada.

Que te puedo decir? Soy el chico perfecto- bromeo.

Ja-ja puede que eso te funciona con las demás pero conmigo no va- dije sarcástica.

Y eso es lo que me gusta de ti- dijo a centímetros de mi cara- eres diferente a las demás- y luego poso sus labios en los míos.

Y así entre besos, abrazos, risas y canciones se pasó el resto de mi día.

Había pasado de odiar mi vida a amarla.

Y todo gracias al chico nuevo…

.

.

.

.

Hola chicas! Aquí está el nuevo cap. espero les guste pero este es más para llenar y tomar una pequeña vista de Nikki.

Para las que siguen "El bien se vuelve mal" si puedo actualizare el lunes.

Y como hoy me siento generosa por todos los reviews del cap. anterior toda aquella que me deje un review recibirá un pequeño adelanto de lo que pasara en el próximo cap. y se lo enviare por MP (a las que no tienen cuenta en FF por favor díganme a donde se lo puedo enviar)

Las quiere.

Lula.


	11. La felicidad se apaga

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada excepto mis personajes y la historia.

Capitulo 10: La felicidad se apaga.

"_En la venganza, el más débil es siempre el más feroz" Honoré De Balzac._

Bella pov:

1 mes después…

Este mes fue lo más maravilloso el mundo.

Todo era tan lindo que si no fuera porque me veo en el espejo me olvidaría de Nikki.

Me había preparado para ir al colegio y en este momento estaba yendo en el Ferrari con Iván.

Al llegar salimos y a nadie le pareció rara la sonrisa en mi cara puesto que ya se habían acostumbrado.

Al escanear el estacionamiento buscando a Chris me topé con la mirada de Tanya clavada en mí como siempre. Pero esta vez era diferente, en su rostro se reflejaba más oscuridad que siempre, lo sé porque se reconocer cuando veo una oscuridad casi idéntica a la mía y de pronto una sonrisa de lado se apodero de su cara pero no una normal o amigable (aunque la ultima la descarto rápidamente teniendo en cuenta de la que hablamos es de Tanya) sino algo que gritaba que tenía algo entre manos.

Pero lo olvide cuando unas manos taparon mis ojos.

Quién soy?- susurro una voz en mi oído.

Uuummm…Leonardo DiCaprio?- pregunte en broma.

Nop, mucho más lindo- dijo.

Uuuummm… entonces solo hay una persona que es mucho más lindo y ese es mi hermoso novio Chris- deduje con una sonrisa.

La dama ha acertado- dijo Chris bajando las manos y posándolas en mi cintura y yo simplemente me apoye en su pecho.

Iuuugh… juro que me va a dar diabetes de tanta dulzura- dijo Iván mientras pasaba a nuestro lado.

Envidioso!- le grite.

Ya quisieras- le oí contestar.

Entramos mi lady?- pregunto Chris.

Por supuesto mi caballero- le conteste y entramos a la escuela…

Oooh vamos… en serio?- pregunto Melinda caminando a mi lado por los pasillos y yo asentí- jamás jamás?- volvió a preguntar y yo negué - naah, ni un poquito?

No- dije ya exasperada.

No puedo creer que haya encontrado a la primer mujer que nunca le haya gustado ir de compras- dijo triste- pero si eres mi cuñada eso va a cambiar- dijo parándose frente a mí, no podía creer que una niña de 15 sea tan exasperante- vamos a empezar con…- empezó pero mi teléfono la interrumpió y ella me miro molesta, yo solo la ignore y saque mi celular para fijarme y encontrar que era un mensaje.

Te espero en el vestuario de mujeres

Te quiero, Chris.

Parece que me tengo que ir- dije sonriendo.

Oooh porque?- pregunto Meli triste.

Tu hermano- dije simplemente, ella se despidió, se fue y yo hice mi camino al vestuario…

Al llegar ahí estaba en todo su esplendor.

Hola- le salude.

Hola- dijo y empezó a besarme.

Estábamos tan ensimismados el uno en el otro que apenas me di cuenta cuando me empujo contra los casilleros en el que se guardaba la ropa.

Me quito la campera y comenzó a besarme el cuello y cuando volví a saber tampoco tenía la remera.

De pronto dejo de besarme.

Lo siento- dijo cuando abrí los ojos y de repente fui shockeada por flashes y risas.

Quien diría que eras una zorra- dijo una voz y cuando pude ver bien porque acabaron los flashes era Tanya la que había hablado y a su lado estaba Alyson con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sentí lagrimas fluyendo de mis ojos y cuando volví a mirar a Chris el aparto la mirada.

No lo podía creer!

Porque? Porque me hiciste esto Chris?- le pregunte.

Bella yo- intento explicar pero yo lo interrumpí.

Sabes qué? Mejor no me digas nada, no quiero oír ni una maldita palabra de tu boca- dije saliendo del lugar.

En el proceso junte mi remera y mi campera y me las fui poniendo mientras caminaba.

Al pasar por el pasillo que me llevaba a la salida los celulares de todos empezaron a sonar y mientras pasaba empezaron a murmurar y algunos a reírse. En eso no sé como pero Iván llego a tiempo para sacarme de allí…

"_Co-como pudo? Confié en el."_ Pensé acostada en posición fetal en mi cama mientras que Iván estaba a mi lado acariciando mi pelo murmurando un "Todo estará bien" y un "Cuando lo vea lo matare"…

3 días después

Ya habían pasado 3 días y yo había dejado de ir al colegio. Según Iván todavía no había podido atrapar a Chris porque lo evitaba a toda costa pero a mí no me importaba nada.

Pero algo era raro, yo dormía pero cuando me despertaba tenía ojeras.

Como era posible? Pensaba acostada en mi habitación mirando al techo.

Y como no quiere la cosa, cerré los ojos intentando dormir con Iván a mi lado cantándome bajito (ya que se había mudado casi a mi habitación para estar conmigo y vigilarme) dejando que la oscuridad me consuma…

Nikki pov:

Iván y Charlie ya estaban durmiendo. Me había costado un poco que Iván se duerma pero lo había logrado.

Como pude me escabullí de la habitación de Isabella y baje las escaleras.

Al bajar vi lo que quería.

Al lado de la puerta de entrada estaba el perchero donde Charlie siempre dejaba su campera y su cinturón con la pistola y las esposas.

Despacito y sin hacer ruido extraje la pistola del cinturón y las llaves del Ferrari de la campera de Iván colgada al lado de la de Charlie.

Con cuidado abrí la puerta y Salí.

Iba a hacer algo que Isabella jamás podría sin mí. Puesto que nadie se mete con Nicole Swan y por ende con Isabella Swan me dije antes de entrar en el Ferrari y salir a toda velocidad…

Al llegar a mi destino aparque unos metros lejos y camine lo que faltaba.

Haciendo uso de mis habilidades trepe el árbol que estaba frente a la ventana dándole las gracias a Renee por obligarme a los 6 años a ir a gimnasia artística y ballet.

Abrí la ventana muy lentamente pensando "_Que idiota es al tener la ventana abierta y hoy va a saber porque"._

Antes de entrar cargue la pistola.

Cuando entre casi vomite al ver todo rosa y esponjoso. Qué es? Una niña de 4 años? Por dios.

Sin hacer ruido fui hacia la cama y tome uno de los tantos almohadones que tenía preguntándome quien es tan obsesivo con tanto rosa y almohadones.

Le apunte con la pistola y la desperté muy lentamente hasta que se dio cuenta quien era y lo que estaba haciendo e iba a gritar pero la pare antes de que lo haga.

Intenta gritar y juro que aprieto el gatillo- le amenace- lo harás?- pregunte con falsa dulzura y ella negó- buena chica- la felicite como a un perro- no debiste haberme hecho esto lo sabias?- le pregunte retóricamente y ella no se movió- pero tranquila, esto es solo una advertencia ahora date la vuelta y vuelve a dormir- dije con mi voz volviéndose más dura. Ella hizo lo que le pedí y se dio vuelta, el almohadón que tenía en la mano se lo puse encima de la cabeza y sentí como tembló- uuuy me olvide, esto no era una advertencia- dije con falsa lastima y sentí su cuerpo rígido, fui hacia su oído y susurre- dulces sueños Alyson- y luego procedí a apoyar la pistola en el otro lado del almohadón y apretar el gatillo. Apenas se escuchó el disparo, justo lo que quería. Que lastima que me puse guantes o sería tan fácil averiguar que yo había sido pero yo tenía coartada no? Quien desconfiaría de la dulce y rota hija del jefe de policía?

Me puse la pistola en el cinturón de mi pantalón y estaba a punto de irme cuando…

"_Ay no!" _ Fue lo último que pensé antes de que la oscuridad me tomara…

Bella pov:

Al abrir los ojos no fue lo que me esperaba ver. Estaba como en el cuarto de una niña.

Gire mi vista por la habitación hasta fijarme en un cuerpo acostado en la cama y sin poder ver quien era por un almohadón que yacía encima de su cabeza.

Al bajar mi vista vi que no estaba vestida con mi pijama sino que tenía puesto un pantalón de jean con una remera negra y una campera de cuero también negra, en los pies tenia botas negras y en mis manos tenia también unos guantes de cuero negro.

"_Desde cuando soy fan del negro?" _Me pregunte mentalmente.

Avance hacia el cuerpo que yacía en la cama y me pare cuando una voz hablo.

No te conviene hacerlo- venia de mi izquierda y cuando me gire vi un espejo de cuerpo entero y mi reflejo y entonces supe que era Nikki la que hablo.

Yo la ignore y cuando llegue a la cama y saque el almohadón casi grito pero sin mi autorización mi mano izquierda me tapo la boca.

Vete ahora!- dijo duramente la voz de Nikki y yo robóticamente cumplí su orden…

Al llegar a casa con el auto de Iván apenas entre fui directamente al sillón y me desplome.

Sentí como lagrimas caían por mi cara como una cascada, oí mis sollozos y sentí los espasmos recorrer mi cuerpo.

De pronto sentí como un brazo pasaba por mis hombros y me tiraba contra un duro pecho. Al alzar la vista vi que era Iván el que me abrazaba.

Que paso y porque estas vestida así?- pregunto en un susurro y yo como pude le conté lo que había pasado…

Al otro día en la madrugada- aeropuerto de Seattle

Los extrañare mis niños- se despidió Charlie.

Ellos habían planeado nuestra huida después de lo que había pasado y habíamos empacado rápido puesto que había un avión que salía hacia Phoenix, Arizona en 5 minutos así tendría una coartada sólida y era la de que estaba descansando para irme hoy.

Me dolía irme pero no tanto como quedarme.

Nosotros también te extrañaremos papa- dije y lo abrace.

Luego Iván y él se abrazaron y al terminar entramos al avión.

Ya sentados Iván me dio una sonrisa de compasión y yo simplemente volví la cabeza hacia la ventana. Odiaba esas sonrisas o más bien odiaba la compasión.

El avión se empezó a mover y muy pronto estábamos en el aire.

Me acomode para dormir y con añoranza de no tener pesadillas.

Mi último pensamiento antes de sumirme en el mundo de los sueños fue "_Esto no se quedara así, no dejare que Nikki mate a Tanya y Chris pero tampoco dejare que después de todo vayan por ahí con rositas así que tengan cuidado porque muy pronto volveré"_

.

.

.

.

.

Hola chicas! Sé que me atrase más de lo normal pero no pude evitarlo y espero que el ser este el cap. más largo lo compense un poquito. Y que dicen? Si les gusto déjenme un review.

Las quiere.

Lula.


	12. La decisión

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada excepto mis personajes y la historia.

Capítulo 11: La decisión.

"_Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo mira dentro de ti" Nietzsche._

Phoenix, Arizona.

El avión aterrizo al mediodía y al bajar vi entre la multitud a mi madre.

Caminamos hasta ella y al llegar sin contenerme la abrace.

Tranquila mi niña, todo irá bien- me susurro acariciando mi cabello.

Sentí más lagrimas empapar mi rostro y apreté el abrazo más fuerte ocultando mi rostro en su hombro.

Oí como Iván saludaba a Phil y a Millie.

Cuando al fin pude juntar ganas Salí del abrazo con mi madre, salude a Phil y secando mis lágrimas me agache a la altura de Millie.

Hola peque- la salude y ella me abrazo fuertemente.

No te vayas más- susurro y yo no dije nada, simplemente le devolví el abrazo, la alce y ella envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura.

Uuuh, sí que estas más pesada ehh- dije en broma y ella rio en mi hombro.

Caminamos hasta el auto y subimos.

Phil manejo hasta nuestra casa y al llegar el e Iván bajaron las maletas.

Millie jamás se separó de mí hasta que pisamos el interior de lo que era mi cuarto y el de Iván ya que como solo había 3 habitaciones Iván y yo compartíamos.

Me ayudo a desempacar mis cosas y ponerlas en mi armario mientras hacíamos bromas y nos burlábamos de Iván.

Luego almorzamos y yo ayude a mi madre a lavar los platos.

Mientras lo hacíamos le comente algo que había pensado mientras el avión aterrizaba.

Mama- le llame y ella volvió su cabeza para mirarme- eh tomado una decisión… quiero juntarme con Nikki- le dije sin atrever a mirarla.

Qué?- pregunto con su voz incrédula.

No quiero volver a pasar por esto, quiero ser normal- dije con lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos- y la única manera de hacerlo es que la Dra. Strauss me ayude a devolver a Nikki a mí, o sea, que volvamos a ser una- le explique.

Eso es justo-dijo lentamente- pero no te iras cierto?- pregunto con un deje de temor filtrándose en su voz.

No, la Dra. me comento en una de las sesiones que se podía hacer poco a poco y no era necesario internarse pero que tendré cambios de humor y otras cosas mientras mi cuerpo se adapta y elije los recuerdos que quiere de cada una, tendrán que aguantar eso- le explique.

Mi niña- dijo dándome la vuelta para mirarla- no me importa que tengamos que pasar, sabes que Phil, Iván, Millie, Charlie y yo estaremos ahí elijas lo que elijas y si hacer ese tratamiento te hará bien entonces aguantaremos tus cambios de humor o cualquier otra cosa, yo solo quiero recuperar a mi niña completa- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y yo sin pensármelo la abrace.

Luego al terminar de lavar los platos se lo comunicamos a los demás y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo. Llame a Charlie y él me dijo que también me apoyaba.

Al caer la noche estaba en el baño mirando a Nikki.

Sé que ya lo sabes- le dije simplemente- me desharé de ti.

Lamento decepcionarte, pero no lo harás, simplemente aceptaras lo que soy y será parte de tu forma de ser- dijo con su característica sonrisa.

No me importa, por lo menos tendré el control de si quiero o no matar- le respondí- pero no funcionara si tu no quieres lo mismo que yo- dije.

Si lo quiero- contesto- quiero dejar esta jaula de cristal, estuve esperando mucho tiempo para esto y veo que ya estas lista, solo quiero que sepas que yo fui creada para protegerte y aunque te hice creer lo contrario, me caes bien- dijo con por primera vez una sonrisa sincera- aunque no quiera admitirlo extrañare hacerte la vida miserable- dijo poniendo su sonrisa.

Y yo extrañare mirarte cuando me mire al espejo- dije con una pequeña sonrisa- al parecer no somos tan distintas.

Por supuesto que no, yo soy tu recuerdas?- dijo sarcástica- ahora vete a dormir antes de que cambie de opinión- me amenazo y yo con buen humor le hice caso.

Esa noche diferente a lo que había supuesto tuve pesadillas conque asesinaba a 3 chicas pero ninguna era Alyson…

Despierta! Vamos dormilona!- grito una voz y sentí como quitaban bruscamente mis sabanas.

Eso hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe y al ver a mi lado derecho sentada en la cama vi a Carolina, ella me había gritado y del lado de los pies con mis sabanas en la mano vi a Alex, creo que ya se quién me las quito a lo bruto.

Tenía que ser- murmure bajito.

Tenía que ser qué?- pregunto Carol.

Nada- dije inocente sentándome en el respaldo de mi cama- como saben que estaba aquí y quien los dejo entrar?- les acuse.

Millie- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Claro- dije exhausta- debí de saberlo- agregue con una sonrisa.

Como estas?- pregunto Alex sentándose a la izquierda de mi cama.

Bien, si se puede decir- conteste.

Iván nos contó- murmuro bajito Carol que casi no la oí.

Así que ya lo saben- dije- saben que yo no quise hacerlo- dije con mi voz estrangulada por el nudo en mi garganta que comenzó a formarse.

Por supuesto amiga, tú jamás harías algo así por gusto y aunque suene cruel se lo merecía- dijo Carol y los dos me abrazaron. Ellos sabían desde que me anime a decírselos puesto que ellos eran mis mejores amigos desde jardín.

Sabes que estamos aquí para ti no?- pregunto y afirmo Alex y yo asentí.

Pasamos todo el día juntos y ellos me ayudaron a hacer los papeles para mi vuelta al colegio, conocí a John y me cayó bien y a la noche miramos una peli y ellos se quedaron a dormir…

Al otro día, sala de espera del consultorio oficial Dra. Strauss.

La Dra. Strauss me había dicho que atendía aquí en Phoenix y que solo había ido a Seattle por mi caso porque el doc. Anterior se lo había comentado.

Ahora estaba en la sala de espera para comenzar con mi tratamiento.

Hola- dijo un chico de cabello negro azabache sentándose a mi lado- soy Connor y tú?

Bella- dije.

Estas aquí por la Dra. Strauss?- pregunto y yo asentí- yo también, en realidad es mi madre.

En serio?- pregunte curiosa.

Si, vine porque tengo que informarle que mi hermano Ben se volvió a meter en problemas y eso, ya sabes- dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Aah- conteste.

Y tú que tienes?- pregunto.

Pregúntaselo a tu madre si deseas saber- dije con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Touche- contesto en broma- eres linda- comento como si no quiere la cosa.

Si así es como coqueteas creo que tengo una idea de cuantos ligues tuviste- dije haciendo el cero con mi mano y el hizo como si una flecha le hubiese atravesado.

Ssss, eso dolió, solo era un cumplido- dijo con falsa inocencia.

Seguro?- pregunte acercando mi cara a la de él. Era raro, nunca había actuado así al conocer a un chico.

Depende- dijo acercándose más.

A qué?- pregunte con falsa inocencia.

Connor- dijo una voz a mi lado y al volverme vi a la Dra. Strauss con una sonrisa divertida apoyada en el marco de la puerta- necesitas algo?

Ah sí mama- dijo acercándose a ella.

Yo me acomode en mi lugar un poco incomoda por lo que acababa de pasar.

Vi mi reflejo en uno de los vidrios y a Nikki mirándome divertida.

Te dije que yo también quería y lo intentaría y como ves lo estoy haciendo, mi actitud se está colando en la tuya- dijo guiñándome un ojo y yo sonreí negando con la cabeza, un momento después entre en el despacho de la Dra…

.

.

.

.

.

Hey chicas! Aquí está el cap. como prometí. Que tal les cae Connor? Se me ocurrió al leer un review de Guest que me decía sobre hacer otro personaje distinto y cuando me imagine a Connor instantáneamente quise ponerlo tiene chance o no? Aunque quiero informar que todavía no eh decidido quién se queda con Bella así que hasta ahora es un 50% de probabilidades para cada uno. Si les gusto déjenme un review.

Las quiere.

Lula.


	13. La feria

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada excepto la historia y mis personajes.

Capítulo 12: La feria.

Bella pov:

1 semana después.

Estaba jugando al póker con Alex, Carol e Iván y yo iba ganando mientras que Alex se agarraba la cabeza y Carol se reía por la reacción de Alex.

Oooh vamos es solo un juego Alex- le dijo Carol- no es culpa de Bella ser buena.

Quien te enseño?- pregunto con una mirada amenazante y yo reí.

Phil- le dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia y el hizo una mueca.

Se escuchó el timbre y oí los tacones de mi madre saliendo de su despacho.

Siii- dijo Iván ganándonos con un par de "Aces".

Bella, hija te buscan- entro al comedor avisándome mi madre.

Ya voy ma- le dije y se fue de vuelta al despacho.

Un novio?- pregunto Alex con una sonrisa pícara y Iván le pego en la cabeza- heyyy- se quejó.

No tengo y además no creo que si tuviera viniera mientras estás aquí para que le contagies tu torpeza- bromee levantándome.

Mira quién habla- susurro mientras yo estaba saliendo.

Te escuche- le grite y al llegar a la sala de estar vi a Connor sentado en uno de los sillones.

Hola- saludo levantándose.

Hola- dije llegando a él y saludándole con un beso en la mejilla- que haces aquí? O mejor como sabes dónde vivo?- pregunte poniendo mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.

Bueno, respondiendo a la primera vine a invitarte a una feria que hay en la ciudad y como veo que tienes amigos que también vengan y a la segunda compre a mi madre con una semana lavando los platos- dijo sonriendo. Connor y yo estábamos cerca (no tan cerca como Chris al empezar pero cerca) y nuestra relación iba sanamente, puesto que según la Dra., que quiso que la empezara a llamar Leonor, mi relación con Chris pudo fracasar por no tener una base sólida puesto que habíamos tenido conflictos pero eso no justifica lo que me hizo.

Por mi bien… menos la parte de chantajear y porque no vamos a preguntarles a los demás- dije sin dejar de mirar sus ojos azules con su cabello azabache que hacían una combinación perfecta.

Fuimos al comedor y vi a Alex e Iván jugando a piedra, papel o tijera y a Caro mirando su celular.

Que están haciendo?- pregunte incrédula a Alex e Iván.

Estábamos aburridos con Xander esperándote- dijo Iván con voz de falsa inocencia y Alex le siguió asintiendo.

Bueno entonces sigan jugando mientras nosotros 3 nos vamos a la feria- dije señalando a Connor, Caro y a mí- quieres ir Caro?- le pregunte (siempre le llamamos Caro o Carol depende de cómo nos salga ).

Claro- dijo levantándose.

Espera… feria?!- Pregunto levantándose de golpe Alex y yo asentí- puedo ir?- pregunto con ojos de perrito.

Si- dije sin poder enfadarme y él sonrió- y vos vas bro?- le pregunte a mi hermano.

Lo siento hermanita pero no puedo, debo terminar la tarea y después me voy con los chicos- respondió.

Ok- dije y empezamos a caminar hacia la puerta mientras Iván caminaba a las escaleras.

Antes de salir Alex se paró y todos volvimos a verlo.

Quien es el?- pregunto.

"_Siempre tan directo" _Pensé y después me acorde de que no les había presentado a Connor.

Perdón, me olvide de presentarlos. Chicos este es Connor el hijo de la Dra. Strauss, Connor ellos son Carolina y Alexander- presente.

Puedes llamarme Caro o Carol como más te guste y a este tonto puedes llamarlo Alex- dijo señalando a Alex y Connor asintió mientras Alex me daba la mirada de "después hablamos" y yo gemí interiormente.

Vamos a la feria?- pregunte y todos asintieron saliendo de la casa…

Después de un debate de en qué coche íbamos fuimos en el de Connor.

Así que como se conocieron?- pregunto Alex desde el asiento delantero al lado de Connor.

Tuve que ir a decirle algo a mi madre a su consultorio y ella estaba en la sala de espera y empezamos a charlar- contesto Connor mientras conducía y yo mire a Carol preguntándole "En serio?" con la mirada por la actitud de Alex y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Por suerte llegamos rápido a la feria que era en un terreno vacío al este de la ciudad (N/A: no sé si hay uno de verdad porque no conozco Phoenix).

Al entrar recordé la primera vez que fui a una feria a los 6 años…

Flashback:

Mi madre y Claire (mi niñera) nos habían traído a mí y a Iván a la feria que había llegado Iván.

Claire podemos montar en las tazas?- pregunte mirando como Iván y mi madre jugaban a los autos chocadores.

Claro peque- dijo y le hizo una seña a mi madre para después emprender nuestro camino.

Mientras caminábamos encontramos a Caro y a su madre y juntas fuimos a las tazas.

Mi día fue para arriba puesto que cuando bajamos y fuimos hacia donde estaban mi madre e Iván encontramos que estaban con Alex, Halley la hermana mayor de Alex por 2 años y su madre.

Juntos nos subimos a casi todas las atracciones y vimos a la mujer lobo.

Fue increíble.

Fin flashback.

Salí de mi recuerdo al sentir la mano de Connor en la mía y cuando lo vi el me miraba también y me hizo una seña para seguir avanzando.

Caminamos hasta la fila de los autos chocadores donde Alex y Caro nos esperaban y luego montamos.

Luego fuimos a las tazas voladoras, al zamba, etc. En un juego de romper globos con dardos Connor gano un oso de peluche y me lo regalo con un guiño y Carol me dio una mirada picara y yo sonreí inconscientemente.

Al caer la tardecita, casi noche, fuimos a tomar un helado los 4 e invitamos a John mientras Caro se disculpaba por no invitarlo a la feria y prometiéndole que irían ellos 2 solos al otro día mientras John le respondía que no importaba puesto que ella tenía libertad de salir con sus amigos.

Mientras nosotros observábamos con humor el intercambio.

Luego nos fuimos y quedamos para comer al otro día todos juntos.

Cuando estábamos por separarnos Alex y Caro me llevaron lejos.

Apenas lleguemos a tu casa nos cuentas todo- declaro Carol.

Que guardadito te lo tenías Bells- dijo, como todos ustedes de seguro sospechan, Alex.

Lo siento Caro pero no podemos hablar mañana?- pregunte y ella asintió con resignación- en cuanto a ti- dije señalando a Alex- no lo tenía guardadito les iba a decir… no sé cuándo pero iba a hacerlo- dije lentamente.

Ok, ok- se rindió Alex- Caro tú crees que John me puede dejar de pasada?- pregunto y Caro asintió.

Qué? No vas a ir con nosotros?- le pregunte a Alex.

Lo siento es que tengo que ir a ayudar a Halley con algo y justo queda mi casa de pasada a la suya- dijo nervioso.

Pero si tu casa queda al otro lado de la de John- dije- y según se, Caro va a comer a la casa de John no a la suya- dije cruzando los brazos.

Si, lo que sea- dijo y tiro de Caro hasta llegar a John, saludaron y se fueron en el auto del último nombrado.

Traidores- gestione con la boca sin hacer ruido mientras pasaban por la calle frente mío antes de perderlos de vista y Carol me guiño el ojo.

Te llevo?- pregunto Connor.

Por supuesto- conteste.

El me abrió la puerta del auto y entre. Vi como rodeaba el auto y se metía en el asiento del conductor.

Arranco el coche y empezamos a movernos por la ciudad rumbo a mi casa.

Lindos amigos- dijo rompiendo el silencio- me cayeron bien y más Alex.

Era de imaginarse si tú y Alex son iguales de insoportables- dije sarcástica.

Eso me hiere Isabella- bromeo sosteniendo la parte donde va el corazón.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta que me llamo por mi nombre completo.

Lo dudo- respondí.

Tienes razón pero aun así estoy un poco enojado- contesto como si nada haciendo una mueca divertida y eso era lo que me gustaba de él, no le importaba mi actitud o la que estaba adquiriendo de la fusión entre Nikki y yo y tampoco mis cambios de humor.

Yo reí por su actitud sin poder contenerme.

Sabes que te quiero- dije bromeando.

Yo también- dijo sonriendo.

Tú también me quieres?- pregunte sonriendo.

No, lo que quise decir que yo también me quiero aunque creo que tendría que elevarlo a yo me amo- dijo con aire falso de superioridad.

Advertencia: ego inflándose a las 9 en punto- dije bromeando.

Ja-ja, mira quién habla! La señorita "soy más lista que tu"- dijo haciendo voz de niña en lo último.

Me cruce de brazo y le saque la lengua cuando se volteo a verme.

Muy maduro de tu parte- dijo riendo- bueno princesa demente llegamos a su castillo- dijo bajando y rodeando el auto para abrirme la puerta- es hora de abandonar el carruaje- dijo tendiéndome la mano.

Sabes que pagaras por seguir diciéndome princesa demente- dije saliendo el auto sin agarrar su mano- nunca escuchaste la expresión "dulce venganza"?- dije caminando hacia casa.

Oh vamos, no te enojaras por eso cierto?- pregunto caminando detrás de mí- fue solo una broma.

Yo sonreí picara- que harías para remediar esa broma?- pregunte volteándome.

Lo que sea- dijo con ojos de perrito. Yo rodee los ojos.

Ok, para remediar lo que me dijiste tendrás que ser mi esclavo por un día y jurarme que no me llamaras más así- dije firmemente.

A lo primero está bien seré tu esclavo pero lo segundo jamás- dijo acercándose a mí- te lo digo de cariño puesto que tú eres MI princesa demente y me gustas así- dijo mirándome con esos ojos azules tan intensos como el mar.

Está bien- dije acercándome a el- que tengas buena noche y te espero mañana esclavo- dije y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios para luego alejarme con una sonrisa pícara haciendo mi camino hacia la puerta de casa.

Antes de que saliera de mi perímetro de audición lo escuche susurrar- claro que tendré buena noche- y mi sonrisa se acentuó. Supongo que la confianza y determinación de Nikki es muy buena en ocasiones…

.

.

.

.

.

Hola chicas! Siento actualizar tarde pero me dejaron un trillón de tarea y recién hoy pude terminar el cap. espero les haya gustado y si es así déjenme un maravilloso review. Por compensación este cap. lo hice todo lo largo que pude. Yo ya quiero saber que le va a decir que hacer Bella a Connor, como ven todavía no lo sé y eso que soy la escritora. Ustedes también quieren saber? Y Eidy Swan me parece que si fue el tuyo.

Las quiere.

Lula.


	14. La vida sin Nikki

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada excepto la historia y mis personajes.

Capítulo 13: La vida sin Nikki.

Un mes después:

Bella pov:

"_Estaba esperando al frente de un bar de mala muerte en el este de Port Angels en el Ferrari de Iván, no sabía a quién pero cuando una chica con cabello marrón como el mío salió riendo y empezó a caminar hacia el callejón con un cigarro en la mano y se acostó en la pared Salí del auto sosteniendo una pistola en mi mano derecha escondida detrás de la espalda hacia ella mirando a los lados para ver si había alguien pero no, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la música dentro del bar._

_Al llegar la chica se volteo y pude visualizar su cara._

_Era Cindy, una de las secuaces de Tanya._

_Pero mira quien tenemos aquí?- pregunto con desdén- si no es ni más ni menos la zorra de Forks jajajaja- se burló- no deberías estar llorando acostada en tu camita?- pregunto sarcástica._

_Puede que Isabella si pero yo no, no soy así- dije yo sin querer hacerlo. _

_Era como si no tuviera control sobre mi misma._

_De que hablas?- pregunto con diversión en la cara. Yo la mire fijamente sin decir nada y su diversión se fue despacio de su cara, no sé lo que vio en mí que poco a poco fue retrocediendo hacia adentro del callejón y yo la seguí paso a paso- que haces? Bella me estas asustando- dijo hasta chocarse con la pared que indicaba el final del callejón._

_Tu qué crees?- pregunte con sorna sacando la pistola desde detrás de mi espalda y le apunte con ella- y ya te dije que no soy Isabella- agregue._

_Entonces quién eres?- pregunto tartamudeando en el proceso._

_Soy Nicole pero puedes llamarme Nikki y soy lo que se dice el alter ego de Isabella- dije antes de apretar el gatillo y ver como Cindy caía al suelo con un disparo en la frente"._

Me desperté agitada y al ver a mi alrededor me di cuenta que estaba acostada en mi cama, me senté y vi a Iván acostado en su cama al otro lado de la habitación.

Otra vez ese sueño. Durante todos estos días había tenido 3 sueños que se repetían una y otra vez.

Vi a mi izquierda en la mesita de luz mi reloj digital indicando que eran las 06:30 y decidí levantarme puesto que como siempre no podría volver a dormir, solo estaba agradecida de que no despertaban a los demás mis pesadillas.

Al llegar al baño me mire en el espejo y ya no vi a Nikki sino a un reflejo imitando mis actos y aunque no pudiese creerlo la extrañaba pero siempre me hacía recordar que Nikki ahora estaba conmigo en mis actos pero lo raro que dice Leonor es que los recuerdos de Nikki no se habían pasado del todo pero no quería decirme.

Según ella Nikki le había contado todo lo que había hecho mientras tenía el control pero no quiere decirme cuales eran los recuerdos que no volvían a mí puesto que según ella Nikki le había hecho prometer no decirme nada sino que dejara que yo lo averiguara pero cuando veía a Leonor sentí que me miraba diferente, con compasión o tristeza y hasta a veces miedo, no sé, por eso se me hacía difícil mantenerle la mirada…

Ya lista baje a hacer el desayuno y luego lo puse en la mesa antes de que un remolino pasara a mi lado sentándose en una silla del comedor y empezara a comer.

Adoro cuando haces el desayuno- me dio un cumplido Millie con la boca llena.

Millie que dijimos de hablar con la boca llena- la regaño mama- hija no debías hacer el desayuno pero gracias- dijo sentándose en el lado opuesto del de Millie.

Yo me senté al lado de la peque y empecé a desayunar también.

Luego llego Phil sentándose en la cabecera e Iván al frente mío.

Si te levantas así todos los días me alegrarías mucho hermanita- dijo Iván con una sonrisa en la cara.

Apoyo la moción- lo secundo Phil.

Gracias, gracias- me levante e hice una reverencia y me volví a sentar y todos reímos.

Al terminar de desayunar Iván y yo nos despedimos de todos.

Adiós peque- dije besando a Millie en la cabeza, luego fui a la sala de estar y agarre mi mochila mientras Iván venía detrás de mí.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a las pesadillas y cocinar me ponía de buen humor.

Llegamos al Ferrari y partimos rumbo al cole…

Al llegar él se fue con sus amigos, sabía que a él le gustaba estar con ellos pero que había ido a Forks para estar conmigo y Char- papa.

Yo camine por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi casillero y luego lo abrí.

A mi lado llego una chica rubia y estaba segura de que era nueva porque la habría visto puesto que su casillero es el de mi lado.

Hola- salude.

Hola- saludo con una sonrisa- soy Rosalie pero puedes llamarme Rose.

Isabella pero llámame Bella- secunde.

Y yo soy Carolina pero puedes llamarme Caro o Carol- dijo Caro apareciendo de la nada- hey Bells- dijo después sacudiendo la mano.

Hola Caro- dije sonriente al verla de buen humor y luego me volví para cambiar mis libros.

En qué año estas?- pregunto Carol a Rose.

Quinto "A" y ustedes?- pregunto Rose. (N/A: en mi país la secundaria es primero, segundo, tercero, cuarto, quinto y sexto dividido por divisiones, no se el de ustedes).

Genial! Nosotras también así que estaremos juntas en las clases- dijo Caro y la verdad ya me asustaba con tanto optimismo así que me di la vuelta y la analice.

Misma ropa, mismos zapatos, misma mochila seguía siendo ella pero porque actuaba así?

Porque me miras así Bella?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Porque estas tan feliz?- pregunte directa.

Es que no puedo estar feliz?- contra pregunto.

Sí, pero nunca estas tan optimista y siendo honesta asusta, sin ofender claro- le respondí mientras Rose miraba como interactuábamos.

Sonó la campana.

Creo que tenemos que ir a clases- dijo evadiendo mi anterior pregunta y empezó a caminar al aula.

Salvada por la campana- dije a Rose y ella asintió.

Cerramos nuestros casilleros y fuimos juntas a clases…

A la hora del almuerzo todos fuimos al comedor.

Rose y Caro hablaban sobre autos y Connor, John y yo hablábamos sobre tácticas de defensa puesto que los dos también habían ido a karate mientras Alex miraba fijamente a Carol.

Escupe- dijo finalmente Alex y todos volteamos a verle- porque estas tan feliz?- pregunto a Carol y todos giramos expectantes hacia ella.

Suspiro resignada y contesto- está bien, me voy de vacaciones a España- dijo casi grito- mis papas ya lo confirmaron y además los puedo llevar a ustedes puesto que vamos a residir en la villa de mi familia- dijo con una gran sonrisa- pero pensaba decírselos más tarde es solo que no pude evitar mi emoción y me descubrieron- divago- y Rose como nuevo miembro de nuestro súper privado club estas invitada también- agrego.

Genial, ya no me dirán nuevito- dijo Connor bajo.

Lo siento amigo pero sigues siendo el nuevito- bromeo Alex.

Esperen, en serio me aceptan?- pregunto sorprendida Rose.

Claro, eres simpática y divertida, además con esta lluvia de varones- dije señalando a John y a Connor- las mujeres nos estamos perdiendo- dije con falsa tristeza.

Ja-ja- se burló Connor.

Solo si quieres eh, no te obligaremos- agregue.

No, no, si quiero ser parte de ustedes, son geniales, nunca pensé que en mi primer día conseguiría un montón de amigos- dijo Rose- la mayoría solo se me acerca por ser linda o por mi estatus social pero puedo ver que ustedes no- hablo con una sonrisa.

Jamás haríamos eso, pero ya que hablamos sí que estas buena- dijo moviendo las cejas Alex y Connor le dio un golpe en la nuca.

Sobre eso, te tendrás que acostumbrar a él es siempre así y tranquila no es contagioso- le dijo Caro y todos reímos excepto, claro, Alex que le saco la lengua.

Y así paso la escuela entre clases, tareas y bromas…

.

.

.

.

.

Hola chicas! Lo primero que quiero decirles que lamento la demora es que con esto de la tarea se me va el tiempo, lo segundo que quiero dejar en claro es que Edward no tendrá papel principal y no se quedara con Bella, puede que se lo mencione o aparezca en uno o dos caps. Pero nada más porque cuando trato de escribir un Bella/Edward no me sale y lo tercero y último es que me digan si quieren un cap. sobre las vacaciones o pasar a que Bella vuelva a Forks.

Para todo aquel que me dé un comentario le tengo un regalito y va a ser unos pequeños adelantos de lo que tengo previsto para cuando Bella este en Forks de vuelta.

Aaah y traje a Rose a la historia, no podía dejarla afuera puesto que es uno de mis personajes favoritos.

Las quiere.

Lula.


	15. Volver

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada excepto la historia y algunos personajes.

Capítulo 14: Volver.

Al año siguiente.

Bella pov:

Estaba esperando que el avión salga.

Era hora de volver.

Y esta vez tengo refuerzos.

Connor, Caro, Rose y Alex habían querido volver conmigo y ayudar en mi venganza, fue raro que en vez de decirme que la venganza era mala me quieren ayudar.

"SEÑORES PASAJEROS TODOS CON DESTINO A SEATTLE, WASHINGTON POR FAVOR EMBARCAR POR EL CONDUCTO C-46 REPITO PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A SEATTLE, WASHINGTON EMBARCAR POR CONDUCTO C-46" (N/A: no sé si es así, nunca eh viajado en avión).

Era hora.

Me despedí de mi madre que estaba reacia a volver a dejarme ir pero que había logrado convencer a las demás porque yo necesitaba este "cierre".

Luego a Phil y por último a Millie.

Prometiste jamás irte- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lo se peque, es que necesito volver y arreglar las cosas- dije yo también empapada de lágrimas- te prometo que te vendré a visitar siempre cuando pueda.

Pero es que es tu último año y sé que te iras a Londres con la abuela igual que hizo Iván la semana pasada- dijo hipando.

Lo siento peque, pero sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti, si alguna vez necesitas algo solo llámame y vendré lo más pronto posible si?- le pregunte dulcemente y ella asintió, luego nos fundimos en un profundo abrazo.

No me había dado cuenta cuanto iba a extrañar a Millie pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

Los 5 nos subimos al avión y yo me abrace a Alex para dormir, era algo que hacia cuando estaba triste y él era el más cerca porque Caro estaba del otro lado de Alex. Él no se quejó porque era costumbre…

Al llegar esperamos a mi padre y él nos dejó en la casa que los padres de Caro habían insistido en alquilar para que ella venga con nosotros y Charlie no se quejó de que yo viviera con ellos porque sabía que lo visitaría.

Y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto Rose luego de que desempacáramos.

Y si cantamos?- pregunto Caro sentada a mi lado en el sillón.

Cantar?- pregunto sarcásticamente Alex- see, claro, lo hare cuando las vacas vuelen- se expresó, por así decirlo.

Entonces di una idea genio- le replico Carol sacándole la lengua- porque no escuche nada que saliera de tu boca más que quejas hasta ahora.

Traje mi x-box que tal?- pregunto con una cara de "ja, toma eso".

Hagan lo que quieran yo tengo que avisarle al maniático de mi hermano que llegue sana y salva puesto que recién se estará despertando de seguro- dije levantándome.

Porque? Si son las siete de la tarde- pregunto y afirmo Alex confundido.

No sé, tal vez porque hay 12 horas de diferencia y allá son las siete de la mañana?- pregunte sarcásticamente.

Da igual- respondió y se fue a buscar su x-box mientras los demás se rieron de su torpeza. Aunque no se engañen, Alex puede actuar como un idiota pero es muy inteligente, solo no deja que los demás lo sepan.

Ignorando la risa de los demás fui a llamar a mí, como dije antes, maniático hermano…

Al otro día nos preparamos para el primer día de escuela de nuestro último año y para conocer a nuestras victimas como dice Alex, con la única diferencia que yo ya las conocía de antemano.

Me puse mi nuevo estilo de ropa que era una combinación entre mi anterior gusto con el de Nikki.

Una remera, chaqueta de cuero negra, un chupín y mis converses negras.

Deje mi pelo suelto que ahora era lacio con un poquito de ondulación y me quedaba genial.

Agarre mi mochila y baje.

Bella, yo y Rose iremos contigo mientras Alex y Connor van en el auto del ultimo- me informo Caro al bajar.

Ok- respondí. Mi madre me había dado el regalo adelantado como a Iván de los 18 y lo había enviado aquí días antes con el auto de Connor para que estén listos cuando llegamos.

El mío era diferente del de Iván, era un Mercedes negro elegante y el de Connor era también un Mercedes pero en plateado…

Al llegar todas las miradas fueron hacia nuestros autos pero nosotros las ignoramos.

Oigan porque ustedes no se quedan aquí mientras nosotras buscamos los horarios?- pregunto Caro señalándonos y todos asentimos.

Ya caminando hacia secretaria empezó.

Qué hago?- pregunto y yo la mire confundida- es que extraño a John- explico.

Tendrás que esperar, no es su culpa ser un año mayor que tú- intente consolarla aunque creo que me exprese mal. Les explico, John es un año mayor que nosotros y ahora esta estudiando en Yale donde Caro va a ir a estudiar el año que viene por lo que tendrán que esperar un año para volver a estar juntos otra vez.

Lo sé, pero y si encuentra a otra?- pregunto mientras pasábamos la puerta.

Yo la agarre por los hombros y le dije- eres una de las chicas más geniales que eh conocido, John no conseguirá a otra mejor que tú y no creo que quiera a otra si te puede tener y él te dijo que te esperaría por mil años si así fuera y yo no dudo de su palabra así que tú tampoco lo hagas- ella asintió, buscamos los papeles y nos separamos para que ella llevara los horarios a los demás y yo fuera a mi casillero para deshacerme de este peso extra en mi mochila puesto que ya no lo soportaba.

Cuando estaba por entrar por la puerta principal me topé con un chico.

Lo siento- dijo.

Yo también, no estaba viendo por donde iba- dije- soy Isabella Swan y tú?

Bridge Carson, soy nuevo- respondió.

Yo no pero el año pasado no estuve por unos problemitas, vas para los casilleros?- pregunte.

No, primero tengo que ir a secretaria- dijo.

Ok, nos vemos- le salude.

Nos vemos- dijo y se fue. Era un poco torpe pero agradable o eso me había parecido.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos miraba como el colegio estaba como siempre y con los mismos alumnos que se me quedaban mirando mientras pasaba junto a ellos.

Nikki ya se había fundido completamente en mí y mi conducta había cambiado. Nadie me pisotearía de ahora en adelante.

Bella?- susurro Melinda mientras pasaba junto a ella y yo no la mire, seguí mirando adelante.

Llegue a mi casillero y empecé a poner los libros que no iba a necesitar en él.

De pronto sentí una presencia detrás de mí.

Así que tú eres uno de los chicos nuevos, soy Tanya-dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Lamento decirlo, pero ya te conozco Tanya- dije dándome la vuelta y viendo como su cara iba de feliz a sorprendida mientras me miraba y yo tenía esa sonrisa que era de Nikki y que ahora es mía.

Aah, pero si ya regreso la zorra de Forks- dijo recomponiéndose de su sorpresa.

Creo que ese apodo es más para ti porque no recuerdo haberme acostado con todos los chicos del colegio a diferencia de alguien- dije haciendo seña indirecta de que era ella.

Mira tú, si la gata ya saco las garras- me provoco poniendo esa sonrisa que me irritaba.

Así es y no dejare que vuelvas a hundirme- dije con una mirada donde podía ver mi determinación.

No deberías estar llorando por las paredes?- pregunto incomoda por mi mirada.

Ya pase esa fase, ahora tengo a alguien mejor que Chris y que no caería tan fácil en tus redes Tanya- dije.

Por mi visión periférica vi que mis amigos venían hacia aquí mientras los demás miraban interesados nuestro intercambio.

Pase por el lado de Tanya y choque su hombro a propósito.

Camine hacia Connor y estampe mi boca con la de él.

Sígueme la corriente- susurre en sus labios y el pronto empezó a devolverme el beso.

Los demás seguro se habían dado cuenta.

Hola amor- dije cuando nos separamos- Tanya- dije dándome la vuelta y dirigiéndome a ella agarrada de la mano con Connor- él es mi novio Connor.

Hola- dijo el todavía un poco aturdido pero que Tanya no noto y yo hice lo posible para no sonreír por como Connor había quedado.

Hola- dijo Tanya obviamente celosa y enojada pero tratando de sonar seductora. Vi por mi visión periférica otra vez como Caro, Alex y Rose trataban de aguantar la risa.

Bella?- pregunto una voz atrás de Tanya y cuando ella se movió vi la figura de Chris.

Hola Chris- dije sonriendo cuando vi que su cara se distorsionaba cuando se dio cuenta de mi mano agarrada a la de Connor.

"_Esto será muy divertido"_ Pensé…

.

.

.

Hola chicas! Si sigo así este será mi nuevo día de actualización. Estoy un poco triste porque en el anterior cap. recibí un solo review pero no importa. En este cap. también tengo un regalito para ustedes. La que reconozca el nombre del nuevo personaje "BRIDGE CARSON" podrá (si quiere obvio) entrar en la historia y no vale buscar en google, para eso además de decirme quien es tiene que decirme algo que el que haya visto la serie donde estuvo (pista) que solo un fan sepa.

Las quiere.

Lula.


	16. El inicio

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada excepto algunos personajes y la historia.

Capítulo 15: El inicio.

Bella pov:

Como estas?- le pregunte cínicamente y él se me quedo mirando.

Bi-bien- tartamudeo.

Eso espero, porque me las pagaran- dije lo más bajito que pude para que solo ellos lo oyeran con mi mejor sonrisa macabra- amor, chicos vámonos me estoy aburriendo- dije con gesto de suficiencia y empezamos a irnos pasando al lado de Tanya y Chris mientras yo admiraba la cara de enojo de la primera…

Hasta ahora solo los había visto en una clase y les había ignorado por completo.

En este momento estábamos entrando en la cafetería y todos se volvieron a vernos mientras que nosotros fuimos por nuestra comida y ocupamos una mesa cerca de la de Tanya por mala suerte.

Fase 1 en movimiento- hablo solo para nosotros Caro.

Fase 1?- pregunto Alex.

Sí, es que en serio creías que íbamos a venir sin un plan?- pregunto Rose con una ceja levantada.

No, pero no sabía que ya teníamos un plan- contesto Alex.

Ni yo- prosiguió Connor.

Cierto, lo olvide, el plan consta en 3 fases, la primera fase es la entrada, Bella vuelve renovada y con novio, además de unas pequeñas bromitas- conto Carol con una sonrisita macabra.

Cómo cuáles?- pregunto Alex.

Ya verás- dijo enigmática Rose- la segunda fase es conquista o como a mí me gusta llamarlo el juego destrona a la reina, nadie volverá a respetar a Tanya ni a tenerle miedo, será su peor pesadilla, una más del montón- conto Rose.

Y la tercera fase es venganza final- dije apoyando mis codos en la mesa como un mafioso- y se centrara en Chris, será la peor- dije mirando a la nada con odio- y de esa me encargo yo sola- termine.

Cuando planearon esto?- pregunto sorprendido Connor.

Caro, Rose y yo nos miramos simultáneamente antes de contestar al unísono- en las vacaciones.

Qué? Cómo? Si estuvimos juntos en vacaciones- explico Alex.

3 palabras- dijo Carol- NOCHE DE CHICAS- explico y los 2 se miraron con entendimiento.

No puedes ser más torpe!- de repente grito una voz y todos volteamos hacia ella.

Ahí cerca de nuestra mesa estaba Tanya con la remera manchada con comida y el ceño fruncido mientras Bridge estaba enfrente con una bandeja de comida y se notaba que había pasado.

Deberías ver por dónde vas- contesto Bridge con la mandíbula apretada.

Se nota que eres nuevo- dijo Tanya irritada- sabes de que es esta camisa? De diseñador!- le grito en la cara a Bridge- ni tu podrías comprar una de estas en 50 años con el pobre salario de tu papi- le insulto y se notaba que Bridge intentaba no enojarse para no partirle la cara porque era mujer.

Era hora de intervenir e igualar esta pelea.

Déjalo Tanya, si no fueses tan hueca no hubiese pasado nada- dije parándome de mi silla y oyendo susurros como "ouch" o "eso dolió".

No te metas Swan- dijo girándose hacia mí.

Si me meto, porque si no fueses mujer podría defenderse pero si apenas te toca irías corriendo con tu papito- le conteste.

Cállate perra- me insulto.

Prefiero ser mil veces perra a ser alguien como tú- le conteste.

Alguien como yo?- pregunto con sarcasmo- seguro que jamás podrías ser como yo, elegante, inteligente y con estilo.

Deberías mirarte mejor en el espejo, porque por lo que según yo veo eres arrogante, hueca y una niñita de papa- dije haciendo una falsa mueca de tristeza.

A quien le importa lo que tú digas?- replico.

En realidad ella tiene razón- contesto Carol colocándose a mi lado derecho mientras Rose estaba del izquierdo.

Además eso que tienes puesto estuvo de moda el año pasado- se rio Rose atacándola en uno de sus puntos débiles.

Mejor cuídate Tanya- dije acercándome a ella hasta posicionar mi boca en su oído- o podrías terminar como Alyson- le susurre para luego volver a mi lugar mientras en su cara se filtraba el miedo.

Tú no tienes las agallas- dijo luego de recomponerse.

Mejor no me pongas a pruebas, no conoces lo que puedo llegar a hacer- replique- Bridge quieres sentarte conmigo y mis amigos?- le pregunte girándome hacia él.

Claro- respondió y nos fuimos a sentar ignorando a Tanya.

Juro que si no me pudieran arrestar por agresión y el hecho de que es mujer le hubiese pegado una- dijo una vez que nos sentamos.

Concuerdo contigo amigo- siguió Alex- sabes de que es esta camisa? De diseñador- Alex imito a Tanya- por cierto soy Alexander pero todos me dicen Alex.

Yo soy Bridge- se presentó y se estrecharon las manos.

Ellos son Connor, Carol, Rose y ya conociste a Bella- dijo presentando a todos que lo saludamos con un hola.

Bienvenido al infierno- bromeo Connor y yo le pegue en el brazo mientras los demás reían.

Gracias hermano- le siguió Bridge y yo resople.

Que haremos esta tarde?- pregunto Connor- no me voy a quedar todo el día en casa.

Yo hare video llamada con Millie e Iván- respondí.

Carol y yo practicaremos karate- dijo Rose y Carol asintió.

Para que karate?- pregunto confundido Alex.

Es que estoy un poco oxidada- respondió Rose.

Aah, quieren jugar videojuegos?- le pregunto Alex a Connor y a Bridge.

Es que tu solo piensas en jugar videojuegos?- pregunto Connor escéptico.

Sí, es una adicción- respondió Alex con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Y si jugamos Pool?- pregunto Bridge- mi padre compro la mesa pero no la usa nunca.

Por dinero?- pregunto interesado Alex.

Porque no- estuvo de acuerdo Bridge.

Le entras Tatcher?- le pregunto Alex a Connor- o eres gallina?- le provoco.

Obvio que entro y te probare que la gallina serás tú, te dejare seco Castillo- le siguió.

Esto se pondrá bueno- murmuro Bridge y yo le sonreí en modo de "estoy de acuerdo".

Lástima que no voy a estar ahí para verlo- comente mientras Alex y Connor seguían en un concurso de miradas asesinas.

Pero yo si- contesto Bridge interesado en el concurso mientras yo negaba con la cabeza…

Cuando llegue a casa me tire en un sillón mientras los otros se sentaban en los restantes.

Creen que le tendríamos que contar el plan a Bridge?- pregunto Alex.

Lo conocimos hoy, no sabemos quién es ni sus intenciones no le diremos nada todavía- respondí.

Pero a Connor lo aceptaste rápido- replico.

Nop, no lo hice- conteste.

Es cierto, yo Salí con ustedes pero no me contaron casi nada hasta después de un buen tiempo- dijo Connor.

Cállate Tatcher- respondió Alex haciendo una falsa cara triste mientras Connor le sacaba la lengua.

Que maduros- se burló Rose- aunque yo estoy de acuerdo con Bella, no sabemos nada de Bridge.

Cierto- contesto Alex resignándose.

Bueno- dije sentándome- me iré a mi habitación.

Adiós- saludaron todos.

Al llegar me senté en mi escritorio y prendí mi computadora mientras pensaba:

"_Más vale Tanya que tomes en serio lo que dije porque el dejarte en ridículo no es más que el inicio"_

.

.

.

Hola chicas! Cómo están?

Quiero saber su opinión, estoy escribiendo mal? Me estoy yendo por las ramas o pasa algo? Es que eh recibido solo un review en los cap.13 y 14 y pienso que estoy haciendo algo mal. Si es así díganmelo y tratare de mejorarlo.

Las quiere.

Lula.


	17. La foto

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada excepto algunos personajes y la historia.

Capítulo 16: La foto.

Bella pov:

"_Miraba desde lejos como Tanya se despedía de Lindsey una de sus amiguitas luego de estar en su casa haciendo no me importa._

_Eran las 22:33 P. M. o eso ponía en el reloj de mi mano izquierda._

_Lindsey comenzó a caminar hacia su casa mirando hacia todos lados desconfiaba luego de escuchar del asesinato de Cindy, que bueno que tema pero irse sola a esta hora no era muy seguro._

_Yo comencé a seguirla oculta por los arboles del bosque que rodeaba la casa de Tanya cuando paso por mi lado sin darse cuenta._

_Sentí algunas gotas aterrizando en la capucha de mi campera negra que tenía puesta para fundirme con la oscuridad._

_Joder, está empezando a llover- Pensé- debo hacer esto rápido._

_Así que adelantándome un poco a Lindsey Salí del bosque para quedar justo en frente de ella._

_Cuando Salí se paró en seco mirándome con miedo._

_Qu-quién eres?- pregunto._

_Hola Lindsey- dije quitándome mi capucha y en su cara se mostró el reconocimiento quitando el miedo y pasando a una cara de enojo._

_Que haces aquí Swan? No deberías estar en la cama de alguien?- se burló._

_Claro que no, estoy justo donde quiero- replique sacando mi mano de mi bolsillo y la pistola junto a ella apuntándole._

_Que estás haciendo?- pregunto con el miedo volviendo despacio a su rostro._

_Quieres saber quién mato a Cindy?- le pregunte pero ella no se movió- fui yo._

_Tu-u? no pu-no puede ser- dijo con su rostro disputándose entre la incredulidad y el miedo._

_Si, fui yo- afirme- y sabes quién sigue?- pregunte capciosamente- tú- respondí mi pregunta mientras sus ojos se agrandaban._

_No-no tienes por qué hacer esto Bella, y-yo si me dejas irme no le diré a nadie y dejare de molestarte- trato de convencerme._

_Crees que esto es porque me molestan? No, esto es porque ya me canse de ello y ahora cada una de ustedes se arrepentirán de haber hecho esa bromita de muy mal gusto- dije y le dispare en el estómago haciendo que gritara y se arrodillase- grita todo lo que quieras, aquí nadie te oirá- dije agachándome un poco a su altura- y por cierto, mi nombre es Nikki- dije antes de apuntar a su cabeza y disparar._

_Ahí frente a mí el cuerpo sin vida de Lindsey se desplomo, yo me pare y sin mirar atrás camine unos cuantos metros hasta encontrar el Ferrari de Iván, subirme en él y salir a toda velocidad justo cuando comenzó a llover._

_La lluvia borraría mi rastro"._

Abrí mis ojos aterrorizada y me senté súbitamente.

Otra pesadilla- murmure.

Me levante de la cama, camine hacia el baño y me pare frente al espejo.

Nikki por favor dime que las pesadillas son solo eso- le hable a mi reflejo observando mi pelo despeinado, las pequeñas ojeras que se formaban en mi rostro y el mismo lleno de sudor pero no recibí una respuesta.

Resignada lave mi cara, cepille mi pelo y cubrí con un poco de maquillaje las pequeñas ojeras.

Volví a mi cuarto y mire el reloj digital que estaba en la mesita de noche.

6:28 A.M.

Pase una mano en mi rostro cansado y sabiendo que no volvería a dormir camine hacia mi armario y saque lo primero que encontré.

Un jean, una remera que decía "live my life", una camisa a cuadros rojos y blancos que deje abierta, una de las camperas de cuero negro que tenía y que también deje abierta con unas converses negras.

Luego baje e hice el desayuno para los chicos y para mí.

Y como era de esperar cuando termine de hacer el desayuno a las 7:00 A.M. El primero que entro fue Alex frotándose las manos y sentándose en frente mío que estaba empezando a tomar una taza de café.

Te amo- dijo antes de empezar a devorar sacándome así una sonrisa.

Luego apareció Carol con Rose y Connor detrás.

Alguna vez te eh dicho que adoro tu comida amiga?- preguntó retóricamente sentándose a mi lado y también comenzando a comer mientras yo reí.

"_No cambiaria a mis amigos por nada"_ Pensé.

Alex y Carol eran los únicos que se habían quedado conmigo cuando paso "eso" porque todos mis compañeros se alejaron hasta que la noticia quedo enterrada pero para entonces Alex, Carol y yo nos habíamos convertido en mejores amigos casi hermanos.

Al terminar de desayunar agarramos nuestras mochilas y nos fuimos al colegio.

Cuando llegamos todo parecía normal.

Entramos y cuando llegue a mi casillero lo abrí y dos papeles cayeron de él.

Los alce y en uno estaba la foto de Tanya con el cuerpo pintado de verde y Tanya con una cara de susto mientras abajo decía "verde de envidia".

Empecé a reír.

Te gusta?- pregunto Rose detrás mío y cuando voltee Carol estaba a su lado.

Ustedes hicieron esto?- pregunte.

Solo digamos que la mitad del tiempo practicamos karate y luego hicimos un ejercicio recreativo- dijo Carol queriendo sonar casual- luego te decimos los detalles- susurro y yo no deje de reír.

Todos tienen una copia de esto?- pregunte y ellas asintieron- como hicieron para ponerlas?- cuestione intrigada.

Digamos que tiene sus beneficios ser más rica que Tanya- respondió Rose agitando unas llaves a la altura de su rostro.

Las adoro- dije.

Lo sabemos- respondieron al unísono y nos abrazamos.

De repente se escuchó que todos empezaron a reírse más fuerte y Tanya se materializo por mi lado derecho viniendo directamente hacia mí y se paró cuando la tuve enfrente.

Yo puse una cara de suficiencia con un poco de "Que quieres?" y una ceja levantada.

Sé que fuiste tú Swan, sé que tu hiciste esto- acuso señalando la foto que había en su mano.

No sé de qué me hablas- dije.

Hablare con el director y te expulsaran- dijo con enojo.

Ve y hazlo, yo no lo hice así que no puedes probar hacer nada- conteste- ah y dile que si quiere revisar mis cosas para demostrarlo que lo haga- agregue mirando como ella se iba a la oficina del director.

Que paso?- pregunto Connor con Alex al lado llegando a nosotras.

Nada, solo una mosca que molestaba- contesto Rose.

Carol tienes el tinte?- pregunte.

En mi mochila- contesto.

Excelente- comente- Fase 2?- le pregunte a Connor y Alex.

Casi lista para inicio- respondió Alex en su rara voz monótona.

Genial, Rose?- pregunte.

Bromas listas para instalar en su casa- respondió.

Connor?- volví a preguntar.

Casi todos los celulares de los chicos clonados y mucho material hallado además de modulador de voz listo- respondió (habíamos descubierto que era un genio de la computación).

Muy bien, Tanya muy pronto conocerá **nuestra** pena máxima- dije con una sonrisa haciendo pie en "nuestra" y los demás copiaron mi sonrisa.

Cuando sonó la campana nos fuimos a clases mientras yo puse la foto y el otro papel que tenía en mi mochila.

.

.

.

.

Hola chicas! Aquí esta otro cap. de vivir sin ti. Espero les guste y si es así déjenme un review.

Les avisare que e caps. Pasará algo que cambiara todo pero no puedo decir nada.

Las quiere.

Lula.


	18. Conociendo un poco mas a Bridge

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada excepto algunos personajes y la historia.

Capítulo 17: conociendo un poco más a Bridge.

Linda foto- dijo Bridge llegando a la mesa de la cafetería en la que estábamos.

Gracias- dijo Caro- sé que soy una fotógrafa genial- se adulo.

Alex se burló con una cara graciosa y Carol le saco el dedo medio.

Oye eso es una grosería- replico Alex.

Como si no lo hubieras hecho nunca- contesto Carol y todos reímos.

Cierto-reflexiono Alex.

Oye que es esto?- le pregunte a Bridge sentado a mi lado quitándole un cuaderno.

No, dámelo- me ordeno.

No- dije y cuando intentó quitármelo me levante y me distancie de él.

Esto es sorprendente- murmure para mí admirando lo trazado en su cuaderno mientras Bridge se había levantado para intentar quitármelo otra vez.

No es nada, solo tonterías- intento excusarse.

Tonterías?- pregunte asombrada por lo que había dicho mientras todos en la cafetería se habían vuelto a mirar nuestro intercambio- esto es- hice una pausa- es una obra de arte, no sabía que dibujabas tan bien- le di un cumplido puesto que era impresionante su dibujo.

En serio?- pregunto sorprendido.

Si- respondí.

Puedo mirarlo?- pregunto Rose.

Sí, claro- contesto Bridge resignado de que ya todos lo sabían y yo se lo di a Rose volviendo a sentarnos y todos los que estaban en la cafetería volvieron a sus actividades.

Wow- dijo Rose impresionada- en serio lo hiciste tú?- pregunto incrédula.

Si- dijo Bridge un poco tímido.

A ver- pidió Connor y Rose se lo paso- hermano tu sí que tienes un don- le felicito.

Gracias- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hey, quieres venir a nuestra casa luego del colegio?- pregunte.

Claro- respondió mientras sentía las miradas curiosas de los demás en mí.

Cuando se resignaron a que no les diría nada empezamos a hablar de otra cosa.

Luego la campana sonó indicando el fin de la hora del almuerzo y todos nos levantamos, tiramos los restos de nuestra comida y fuimos hacia los vestuarios porque al parecer una clase que teníamos en común era gimnasia…

Ya en los vestuarios cambiándonos para gimnasia se notaba que Rose y Carol querían decirme algo.

Ya escúpanlo- dije harta de que me miren fijamente mientras que veía desde mi vista periférica como Tanya se contenía de hacerme algo y no sé porque lo hacía porque con gusto le partiría su cara de plástico.

Porque has invitado a Bridge a nuestra casa?- pregunto primero Rose.

Qué? Bridge ahora no puede ir?- pregunte un poco enfadada por esa pregunta.

Sí, pero tú jamás invitaste a nadie a tu casa cuando hace muy poco que lo conociste- afirmo Carol.

Cierto, pero hay algo en el que me dice que es de confiar- respondí- y hoy le hare una prueba para saber si mi instinto tiene razón.

Que prueba?- pregunto curiosa Rose terminando de atarse sus zapatillas deportivas.

Ya verán- respondí y luego camine al gimnasio chocando a propósito el hombro con Tanya.

Al llegar al gimnasio fui directo con los chicos que ya habían terminado de cambiarse y ahora estaban jugando con una pelota de básquet.

Hey- salude.

Hey y las demás?- pregunto Alex mientras Bridge rebotaba la pelota.

Terminando de cambiarse- respondí y Bridge me paso la pelota.

A que no puedes encestar- aposto.

Chico, le has dicho eso a la persona equivocada- bromee, me acomode para tirar y lance encestándose justo en el centro.

Cómo?- pregunto Bridge confundido mientras yo chocaba palmas con Connor y Alex.

Mi padrastro Phil además de jugar beisbol juega al básquet y me enseñaba los fines de semana cuando tenía 8 y era un poco antisocial- respondí y creo que ya saben porque era un poco antisocial.

Es cierto, recuerdo que yo también iba y jugábamos un 2 contra 2, yo y Bella contra Phil e Iván el hermano mayor de Bella- explico Alex.

Exacto y me quedaron grabadas algunas cosas- comente.

Genial, debería conocer a tu padrastro, sospecho que mi papa se llevaría bien con él porque adora el beisbol aunque a mí me viene mejor el básquet- dijo Bridge dando vueltas la pelota que la había recogido mientras hablábamos.

Se nota- dijo Connor esta vez con un poco de enfado filtrándose en su voz y no sé si fui yo sola que lo noto o fue producto de mi imaginación porque los demás no se inmutaron.

Que hay chicos?- saludo Carol con Rose a su lado y los chicos las saludaron con 'Hey' y un 'Hola'.

De pronto el profesor apareció y nos hizo juntarnos todo es un circulo.

Muy bien, el día de hoy jugaremos un partido de básquet mixto entendieron?- pregunto y todos asentimos- cada equipo tendrá que tener 3 chicas y 4 chicos haciendo un equipo de en total 7 jugadores, los capitanes de los dos primeros equipos serán Connor Tatcher y Edward Cullen- dijo el profesor- por favor párense aquí al frente y escojan a los miembros de su equipo.

Escojo a Emmett- eligió Cullen.

Alex- eligió Connor.

Jasper- dijo Cullen.

Bridge- escogió Connor.

Jack- Cullen.

Will- Connor.

Tanya- escogió Cullen resignado porque Tanya le insistía no muy discretamente.

Bella- me escogió Connor y yo me fui hacia donde estaba el.

Alice- escogió Cullen a su hermana.

Carol- escogió Connor.

Juliet- escogió Cullen a insistencia de su novia.

Rose- escogió Connor y luego se escogieron los demás equipos que no tengo ganas de nombrar.

El primer juego era el nuestro contra el equipo de Tanya.

Connor nos indicó nuestro plan y salimos a jugar…

Le habíamos ganado al equipo de Tanya por un 32 a 20 puesto que el juego era hasta 30 puntos y los 3 puntos finales los anote yo, no saben cuanta alegría tengo.

En este momento estábamos en las duchas y yo no podía esperar a que Tanya y sus amigas salieran para poder admirar sus nuevos pelos rosas.

Para las que no saben de qué hablo, lo que paso es que antes de gimnasia mientras estábamos en los vestuarios Carol hizo una distracción mientras yo cambiaba el envase de shampoo por el envase lleno de tinte y Tanya como presta su shampoo a todas sus amigas todas van a tener lo mismo.

Para que no me pudieran involucrar estoy saliendo de la ducha antes que Tanya además de estar en una de las duchas más alejadas de donde esta ella…

Al salir ya vestida de los vestuarios con Rose y Carol a mi lado se escucharon gritos simultáneos y las 3 nos largamos a reír pero no paramos de caminar hasta llegar a nuestros casilleros.

No puedo esperar a verlas- comento Rose.

Ni yo- le siguió Carol y yo no dije nada puesto que mi cara mostraba todo.

Pasamos junto a los chicos y los 6 fuimos a nuestros autos.

Lástima que tendríamos que esperar a mañana para ver a Tanya con su nuevo pelo y más lastima es que Caro no me dejo ponerle crema de afeitar pues según ella no tendríamos que llegar a ese extremo puesto que la segunda fase sería peor…

Mientras iba conduciendo y Caro y Rose hablaban sobre algo se me paso una pregunta por mi cabeza

"_Donde estará Chris?" _Puesto que no lo había visto desde ayer el primer día de escuela.

"_Tranquila" _Me dije mentalmente. Él no se salvaría tan fácil, ya llegara su turno y sé que estará allí.

.

.

.

Hola chicas! Esta vez actualice unos días antes. Espero les guste el cap. y tengo una pregunta para hacerles.

He hecho un tráiler con ayuda de alguien y me preguntaba si quieren que lo suba a YouTube?

Déjenme la respuesta en un review.

Las quiere.

Lula.


	19. Fase 2

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada excepto algunos personajes y la historia.

Capitulo 18: Fase 2.

Bella pov:

Bienvenido a nuestra casa- le dije a Bridge con los brazos abiertos "abarcando" la casa.

Gracias- contesto con una sonrisa y mirando.

Ok, a hacer lo que vamos a hacer- dijo Alex y todos le miramos confundidos por lo dicho pero el nos ignoro tomando por los hombros a Bridge y guiándolo a la sala de estar.

Y desde cuando el esta al mando?- pregunto Rose mirándome y yo me encogi de hombros yendo también a la sala de estar.

Ya sentados todos quedamos mirando a Bridge intentando saber como iba a reaccionar a lo que teníamos planeado para Tanya.

Bridge que dirias de vengarte de Tanya?- pregunto "inocentemente" Rose.

Porque?- contra pregunto curioso Bridge- tienen un plan no?- dedujo.

Si, pero tenemos que saber si tu estaras con nosotros o en contra antes de decírtelo- conteste.

Pero porque vengarse de ella? O sea es un dolor de cabeza pero no creo que sea tan mala como para necesitar una vendetta-pregunto.

Vendetta?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido un Alex confundido.

Si, venganza es en italiano vendetta o algo asi, es que mi abuela habla a veces sin querer en su idioma natal que es el italiano y se me pegan algunas palabras- explico.

Aah- contesto Alex.

Centrémonos en el tema, no Alex?- pregunto Carol con los labios apretados.

Ok- dijo- concéntrate- se dijo a si mismo y Connor, Rose y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos por la estupidez de la escena.

La razón Bridge- dijo Carol seria- es que Tanya si es mala y alguien tiene que pararla-explico.

Y que hizo que fue tan malo?- pregunto Bridge y en ese momento los 4 restantes me miraron.

Yo asentí con la cabeza pero Sali de la habitación rumbo al jardín donde habían 3 hamacas puesto que esta casa antes, si no me falla la memoria, pertenecia a una familia que tenia 2 niños pequeños y los días que no había lluvia como hoy salían a jugar y decidimos dejarlas a excepción de los demás juegos…

Paso un rato mientras los chicos le contaban a Bridge todo lo que paso mientras yo me balanceaba lentamente en una de las hamacas.

Y yo sigo preguntando como Chris pudo hacer eso luego de tantas veces de decirle que si era una broma lo dejara.

Ahora se que debi haber resistido mas.

Divagando en mis pensamientos apenas me di cuenta que tenia mi cabeza apoyada en las cadenas de la hamaca y que una lagrima se había escapado de mi ojo izquierdo involuntariamente.

La puerta se abrió pero yo no movi mi cabeza para saber de quien se trataba puesto que no me interesaba.

Sentí como la hamaca a mi lado se tensaba debido al peso que se había depositado encima de ella.

Ya me lo contaron todo- dijo una voz a mi lado y deduje fácilmente que era Bridge mientras yo murmuraba un "mhm" como respuesta- no puedo creer lo que te hicieron- dijo como tanteando el terreno para saber si proseguir o no y al no recibir respuesta siguió- lo hare, los ayudare como pueda y hare esa dichosa prueba que dijiste a los chicos que me ibas a hacer.

Interesada por lo dicho despegue mi cabeza de la cadena y la gire para mirarlo, en su rostro lo vi, no había ningún rastro de mentira, no me pregunte como lo vi o lo supe porque no tendre respuesta pero vi su determinación a ayudar.

En serio?- pregunte en un susurro débil intentando retener ese sentimiento de confianza y dejar el de desconfianza. Debía pensar fría y calculadoramente. Tenia que tener la seguridad de que no me traicionaría y la tengo pero lo que no tengo es la prueba de ese hecho.

Si- dijo con firmeza.

Sus ojos, su pelo, se parecía demasiado a Chris pero a la vez era totalmente diferente.

Le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa sin embargo lo que sentía por el era totalmente diferente a como me sentí con Chris. Era mas cariño.

Ven- dije tendiéndole la mano.

El la agarro y no la solto.

Hora de la prueba- dije…

Ya había pasado la prueba y con honores por asi decirlo.

Asi que ahora estábamos los 6 en la sala de estar.

Lo tienes?- pregunte a Connor.

Todo- dijo con una sonrisa- no pueden creer lo que los adolescentes filman- dijo para todos en general.

Porque lo dices?- pregunto Rose curiosa- yo no filmo mucho, es mas solo filmo algunas veces, lo que mas hago son fotos.

Lo se, pero no hablo de las mujeres- contesto Connor con una sonrisa- para cosas de importancia los hombres nos gusta guardarlo en video y no con una foto- explico Connor- aunque según mi madre es mas para alardear que porque es un lindo momento.

Ya explicate!- exclamo Carol un poco ansiosa.

Sabían con cuantos Tanya se acostó además de, obvio, su novio?- pregunto y negamos- yo tampoco- contesto también- pero- objeto al ver nuestras caras- tengo una cifra aproximada-hizo una pausa- 63.

Espera, espera- dijo Rose agitando los brazos- 63?!- pregunto-grito.

Si, esos fueron los teléfonos que pude clonar ya que la tecnología de Forks es una basura- explico- sin ofender- agrego al final y yo negué restándole importancia.

Bueno, eso si que es ser puta- comento Carol.

Y luego decía que tu eras la zorra?-pregunto Alex con incredulidad.

Entonces que haremos con eso?- pregunto Bridge curioso.

Porque no estas sorprendido?- pregunte yo.

Porque tu no estas sorprendida?- contra pregunto.

Touche- conteste.

Bueno, respondiendo a la pregunta de Bridge hice un mix de todos los videos para que se vea concretamente la cara de Tanya y se vea claramente que son diferentes chicos pero no para perjudicar a los chicos implicados en esto- explico.

Quien diría que detrás de esa cara bonita serias un freake?- bromee.

A mi también me sorprendio- siguió Rose el juego.

Luego nos quedamos toda la tarde mirando unas películas mientras Alex se burlaba de Connor por saber tanto sobre tecnología…

Al otro dia.

Lista?- le pregunte a mi espejo y asentí contestando mi propia pregunta intentando reunir la fuerza necesaria.

Hoy pondríamos en marcha la fase 2.

El plan debía ser corto y rápido para que no nos descubrieran además queríamos disfrutar de lo que queda del año puesto que el que viene no nos veriamos hasta vacaciones ya que yo iba a ir a Londres, Carol y Rose iban a ir a Julliard, Alex como jamas lo predije a Yale y Connor a Harvard, de Bridge no sabia nada debería preguntarle luego.

Por fin saliendo de mi baño me dirigi al piso de abajo.

Por fin chica, crei que nunca ibas a salir- dijo Alex quejándose mientras me reunia con ellos en la sala de estar.

De que estas hablando Alex?- pregunto confundida Rose- tu bajaste unos segundos antes que Bella- le acuso y el se encogio de hombros.

Fuimos hacia los autos y partimos hacia los autos…

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y la hora en arruinar completamente la vida de Tanya.

Todos nos juntamos en la mesa de siempre y esperamos a que llegara Tanya.

Le haría lo mismo que ella me hizo a mi.

Ese pensamiento hizo que una sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro.

Cruzo la puerta de la cafetería y vi como iba hacia su mesa de siempre.

Estaba por darle la orden a Connor de que podía hacerlo cuando una figura se interpuso entre mi y mi visión sobre Tanya.

Tenemos que hablar- dijo la figura y cuando alce la vista con una mirada seria y el modo Nikki encendido vislumbre a Chris- reconozco que te he estado evitando pero tengo que explicarte lo que sucedió- intento hablar pero Alex lo interrumpio levantándose y agarrándolo fuerte del hombro.

Amigo- dijo con un rostro serio haciendo una pausa- te recomendaría que te vayas de nuestra mesa antes de que me suspendan o expulsen por darte una golpiza que bien merecida te la tienes- le amenazo.

Pero- trato de replicar Chris pero otra vez se vio interrumpido por Connor y Bridge que se levantaron con los brazos cruzados.

Mi consejo es que hagas lo que mi amigo aquí- dijo Bridge señalando a Alex que seguía apretando cada vez mas fuerte el hombro a Chris- te dijo- finalizo con una mirada que decía que se estaba aguantando el ayudarle a Alex a darle una golpiza mientras yo sentía el pecho oprimido pero sin dejar que nadie lo note y tampoco podía decir nada puesto que tenia un nudo en la garganta.

No les tengo miedo- dijo Chris y no se si valiente o estúpidamente.

Deberías- dijo cortante Connor.

Asi que o te vas o te mostraremos lo que podemos hacer- amenazo Carol a Chris posicionándose a centímetros de su cara.

Era comico ver como Carol amenazaba a Chris puesto que ella era un poco mas baja que el.

Sentí los ojos de todos de la cafetería puesto en nuestra mesa pero decidi ignorarlo puesto que ya había pasado mucho eso.

Chris al ver que no iba a poder hablar conmigo dio un barrido a los 6 con su mirada deteniéndose unos segundos en mi y luego se dio la vuelta saliendo de la cafetería por la puerta que da al exterior del colegio azotándola en el proceso.

Ya mas calmados Bridge, Carol, Connor y Alex se volvieron a sentar mientras Rose y yo que no nos habíamos levantado los mirábamos hacerlo.

Juro que estuve a punto de hacerle un buen golpe en el estomago- dijo simplemente Carol en el silencio que se había formado nuestra mesa mientras los demás de la cafetería volvían a sus actividades.

Le di una mirada a Connor que decía que lo haga ahora el asintiendo me informo que lo entendio.

No tenia ganas de hablar puesto que el nudo en mi garganta no se había ido, además no crei que fuera tan duro volver a ver a Chris.

Como yo lo había planeado todos los celulares de los alumnos, hasta los nuestros para guardar apariencias, comenzaron a sonar con un mensaje anónimo donde estaba el video que había hecho Connor.

Para mi regocijo vi como el rostro de Tanya palidecia mientras Edward le preguntaba furioso que era eso mientras todos de la cafetería en vez de reírse como lo hicieron conmigo la veian con desagrado y murmuraban un "que zorra" o un "sabia que era una puta".

Ella no aguantándolo mas se levanto y salio corriendo de la cafetería no sin antes lanzarme una mirada de "se que fuiste tu" y yo le respondi con una mirada de "que se siente perra?"

Fas finalizadas- dijo Alex haciendo un bailecito feliz en la silla.

Ahora toca fase 3- dijo Carol- nos la diras?- pregunto curiosa.

A su debido tiempo- conteste y ella me miro haciendo puchero.

Vamos, cuenta, quiero saber- suplico y yo solo negué con la cabeza divertida por su comportamiento…

En este momento estábamos los 6 acomodando el sotano de mi padre que nos lo había pedido y que, cabe recalcar, Rose acepto por los 6.

Era sábado y habían pasado com dias de la broma a Tanya, la verdad es que al dia no le preste mucha atención, lo único que se es que desde ese momento Tanya todavía no había puesto un pie en el colegio pero según lo que me dijo Charlie, su padre la obligaría a ir de nuevo el lunes.

Estaba revisando unas cajas cuando me encontré con una en donde había expedientes de casos viejos de mi padre.

Iba a dejarla a un lado cuando un nombre capto mi atención.

"Cindy Crawford"

Lo tome y abajo había otros tres expedientes con otros dos nombres.

"Lindsey Hannigan", "Camille Larson" y "Alyson Kendrac"

De repente imágenes empezaron a inundar mi mente y mi corazón empezó a latir a 100 k/h.

Conocía los 4 nombres.

Y había soñado con 3 de ellos…

.

.

.

Hola chicas! Aca tienen otro cap. y este es un poco mas largo que los demás. Si quieren saber sobre la prueba de Bridge déjenme un review y hago un Outtake que será un poco cortito sobre eso.

Las quiere.

Lula.


	20. El accidente

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada excepto algunos personajes y la historia.

N/A: si hay algún error de ortografía es todo mío porque no tengo Beta y se me pueden saltear uno o dos errores.

Capítulo 19: El accidente.

"La memoria es un monstruo y aparece con voluntad propia. Tú crees que tienes un recuerdo, pero es el quien te tiene a ti"-John Irving.

N/A: Me di cuenta que esta frase tenia que ponerla en el anterior cap. pero como me la leí hace unos días la pongo ahora acá.

Bella pov:

Que rayos es esto?!- le pregunte a mi padre o más bien grite a la vez que lance los 4 expedientes en la mesa de la cocina donde estaba hablando con Connor, el al verlos palideció.

Y-y-yo, hija, yo- intento hablar pero no le salía ni una palabra.

Dime que no, por favor- suplique intentando creer que todo era mentira.

El no dijo ni una palabra, solo bajo la cabeza.

Yo-yo les pregunte si había habido alguien más y ustedes me mintieron- dije pasando mi mano por las lágrimas que habían comenzado a bajar por mis mejillas- no fue una, ni dos papa, fueron 4!- le grite sintiendo como mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente por la agitación.

Que está pasando aquí?- pregunto Carol y recién ahí note como todos estaban mirando nuestro intercambio.

Ella se enteró- fue la primera frase que Charlie había podido completar y que cuando mi cerebro la registró casi estalla.

Me fije en las caras de mis amigos y Rose, Connor y Bridge lucían confundidos pero las caras de Caro y Axel habían palidecido.

No, no puede ser- dije más para mí misma- ustedes lo sabían no?- pregunte retóricamente mirándolos a los ojos mientras ellos intentaban evitarlo- y se supone que ustedes son mis mejores amigos?- pregunte sarcásticamente mientras una risa desquiciada salió de mi boca- se nota que soy muy buena eligiendo a las personas que me rodean- dije incrédula.

No aguantando más comencé a caminar hacia afuera sintiendo como todos empezaban a seguirme.

Bella! Bella para!- grito Caro detrás de mí mientras yo corría y me subía al auto que me había regalado Rene.

Acelere a todo dar y vi por el espejo retrovisor como la imagen de Caro, Charlie y los demás parados afuera se alejaba rápidamente hasta desaparecer.

Cuando ya no estaban en mi campo de visión sentí que caían más lágrimas de las que ya tenía.

Como podían haberme mentido de tal manera?! Cómo?!

Sentí mi celular sonando en mi bolsillo y lo saque viendo el nombre de "CONNOR" en la pantalla y lo al asiento del acompañante.

Seque mis lágrimas con una mano y al alzar la vista lo vi. Un lobo en medio de la carretera.

Al intentar esquivarlo gire todo el manubrio a la derecha y apreté todo lo que podía el freno.

Lo último que sentí fue un dolor profundo en todo el cuerpo antes de que todo a mí alrededor se volviera oscuro…

Caro pov:

Vi como el auto de Bella se perdía entre el mar verde de Forks mientras lagrimas caían por mis ojos, pasando por mis mejillas y algunas terminando en mis labios donde pase mi lengua para humedecerlos y sentí el sabor de la traición en esas lagrimas porque yo sabía que reaccionaria así e igual se lo oculte. Sabía que si lo descubría de la manera en que lo hizo no terminaría bien y aun así lo hice. En qué clase de amiga me convierte?

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y cuando gire vi que era la de Alex, inmediatamente me abrace a él y el a mi recordando las duras palabras de Bella.

Éramos sus amigos, los mejores, y no pudimos cumplir con el único requisito de nuestra amistad. La verdad.

Nadie dijo nada pero se podía ver el rostro de confusión en las caras de Bridge, Rose y Connor mientras entrabamos en la casa y nos acomodábamos en la sala de estar.

Charlie en su sillón sin decir nada mirando al vacío, Alex y yo en el sillón de dos plazas con el brazo de Alex rodeando mis hombros y mi cabeza apoyada en el suyo sintiendo mis lágrimas con sabor a traición y por ultimo sentados en el sillón de 3 plazas estaban Connor con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y sus manos masajeando su nuca con su mirada en el piso, Rose cruzada de piernas y de brazos con una mirada escrutadora salteando de Charlie a Alex y a mí, Bridge cruzado de piernas en una formación de cuadrado, por así decirlo, también cruzado de brazos y una mirada seria en el vacío que a la vez se veía que estaba pensando en algo.

Nadie dirá nada?- pregunto Connor soltando su nuca, juntando sus manos y mirándonos a los 3 implicados- Charlie sé que eres el dueño de la casa y padre de Isabella- dijo calmado- pero que carajos paso aquí?!- grito levantándose de golpe y con una mirada de enojo- Isabella empezó a gritarles y luego salió corriendo a vaya a saber dónde, alguien de aquí puede explicar que rayos paso?- pregunto con voz más calmada que no se reflejaba nada en su postura tensa.

Yo estaba por empezar a hablar cuando el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, Charlie se levantó a atenderlo y presiono el botón de contestar.

Hola- saludo a la persona del otro lado de la línea- sí, soy yo- dijo y mi ceño empezó a fruncirse- que ha pasado?- pregunto y todos nos pusimos en alerta- ok, voy para allá de inmediato- contesto y colgó.

Que ha pasado?- pregunte preocupada por el tono que uso en su última oración.

Bella ha tenido un accidente- nos informó- la están entrando de urgencias.

De inmediato todos fuimos hacia los coches y partimos hacia el hospital…

Al llegar Charlie pregunto a una enfermera sobre el estado de Bella, ella busco algo en la computadora y nos informó que estaba en cirugía y que deberíamos sentarnos en la sala de espera hasta que el medico salga y nos diga su estado…

2 horas después.

Habíamos pasado como dos horas sentados en la sala de espera y yo no daba más.

Quería saber cómo estaba Bella pero nadie nos decía nada.

Vimos como un doctor salía del quirófano y se paró luego de dar unos pasos.

Familiares de la paciente Isabella Swan?- pregunto y todos nos pusimos de pie.

Yo soy su padre- informo Charlie al doctor- como esta mi hija doctor?

En este momento la hemos podido estabilizar pero sufrió un grave accidente en el que su pierna fue perforada por un objeto puntiagudo respectivamente de la puerta del lado del conductor hasta el punto de haberle perforado hasta el hueso, el humero izquierdo superior se rompió al atravesar el parabrisas y por ultimo sufrió un traumatismo craneal por dos fuertes golpes conduciéndolo a un coma profundo- contesto.

Eso significa que es muy grave doctor?- pregunto Charlie confundido por lo que el medico dijo.

Señor, a su hija se le abrió el cráneo y su cerebro no responde a estímulos exteriores además de que se nota una actividad cerebral muy baja- dijo el médico tratando de decirlo de una forma en que entendamos- necesitara un milagro para salir de esta-agrego al final- lamento lo que esta pasando, apenas puedan trasladarla a una habitación común le comunicaremos pero por el momento ella debe permanecer en la U.C.I- dijo y luego debió irse porque una enfermera lo llamaba.

Sentí como mis lágrimas volvían mientras Charlie se derrumbaba mientras Connor y Alex lo ayudaban a sentarse.

Todo esto es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa- empezó a repetir- mi hija estaría bien si yo no le hubiera mentido- susurro y era cierto.

Nada hubiera ocurrido si no le hubiéramos mentido…

.

.

.

Hola chicas! Sé que actualizo un día tarde pero antes no pude lo siento. Espero les guste el cap. y le eh estado dando vueltas a mi otra historia que todavía no termine y eh decidido que cuando termine esta voy a exprimir mi cerebro para terminar "el bien se vuelve mal".

Las quiere.

Lula.


	21. Una confesión sorprendente

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada excepto algunos de los personajes y la historia

Capitulo 20: Una confesión sorprendente.

1 semana después:

Caro pov:

Caro- oí una voz que me llamaba- caro- volvió a llamar- carolina!- esta vez grito haciéndome saltar.

Cuando me fije quien era vi a Rose y fruncí el ceño.

Preguntándome donde estaba mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que era mi habitación.

Qué?- pregunte con voz cansada.

Los chicos y yo vamos al hospital a ver a Bella ya que es sábado, vienes?- pregunto y yo inmediatamente asentí.

Ella se fue y yo comencé a vestirme.

Bella todavía no había despertado del coma y los médicos no podían hacer nada para sacarla.

Rene, la madre de Bella, apenas se enteró vino lo más rápido que pudo y no se despegó del lado de su hija excepto para atender a Millie que también había insistido en venir con ella. Iván, su hermano, había tenido la misma reacción y ahora toda la familia de Bella, excepto Phil que había vuelto hace unos 2 días, estaba aquí en Forks puesto que no podían moverla porque sus huesos rotos estaban sanando y con su cráneo quebrado tenían que moverla muy poco por temor a provocarle algo más. Nadie sabía que secuelas tendría pero yo siento que cuando Bella despierte esas secuelas no serán leves y no solo podrían afectarle a ella, sino también a nosotros.

Cuando termine baje y todos salimos hacia el hospital…

Al llegar vimos que Iván, Millie y Bridge estaban en la sala de espera.

Hola- saludamos y ellos movieron la cabeza en modo de saludo.

Yo me senté frente a Bridge y lo vi… sonriendo?

Pasa algo Bridge?- pregunte.

No, es que- hizo una pausa- siento algo extraño, no eh podido dejar de sonreír desde que desperté y mis sentimientos se enfrentan, es un felicidad vs. Tristeza- explico con el ceño fruncido y una mezcla de confusión con esa voz suave que siempre tenía.

Y como siempre unos minutos después llego Chris e ignorando las miradas enojadas de nosotros se sentó en una silla alejada de nosotros pero cerca para escuchar si había alguna novedad.

Luego llegaron los padres de Bella y dijeron que podíamos entrar.

Como solo se puede entrar de a dos, los chicos dejaron que Alex y yo entremos primero.

Alex se sentó en la silla al lado de su cama y yo me senté a la altura de su cintura para poder agarrarle la mano.

Hola Bells- comencé a hablarle como siempre lo hacía- puede que no me estés escuchando en este momento pero quiero que sepas que te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga y yo solo te mentí porque creí que era para bien pero sé que me di cuenta tarde de que no debí hacerlo, las amigas no mienten y lo siento de verdad- dije sintiendo mis lágrimas volver como siempre lo hacían.

No saben lo mal que me sentía sabiendo que esta así por nuestra culpa, que lo podíamos haber evitado…

Bella pov:

Ya había pasado una semana desde mi accidente, al parecer es cierto cuando dicen que cuando estas en coma oyes todo lo que te dicen, pues tu alma se separa de tu cuerpo pero si me alejo mucho, no sé cómo, sé que podría morir así que me mantenía siempre cerca de mi habitación pero vagaba por el hospital cada vez que Alex y Carol estaban en mi habitación visitando mi cuerpo para así no verlos aunque pudiera escuchar todo lo que me dicen. Pero hoy fue diferente, en vez de vagar me quede allí.

Caro ya me había hablado como todos los días pero como siempre trate de ignorarla. No debía de ceder asi como asi, ellos me habían mentido y habíamos prometido no hacerlo.

Hey Bells- saludo Alex comenzando a hablar el- espero que estés bien- _"sí, claro" _pensé sarcásticamente- yo- dijo pero se cortó rápidamente- te quiero como a una hermana y lo sabes o espero que lo sepas. Sé que hicimos mal en mentirte pero es que no queríamos herirte. Vimos cómo te pusiste cuando supiste que habías matado a Alyson y pensamos que te evitábamos un dolor-sin darme cuenta mis facciones se habían suavizado mientras mis ojos evitaban verlo mirando por la ventana con mi cabeza apoyada en la misma- si despiertas no lo volveremos a hacer, ya aprendimos la lección- dijo con voz suave y luego todo se volvió silencio que fue roto por el sonido del celular de Caro.

Ya vuelvo- dijo y luego escuche la puerta cerrarse sin yo atreverme a ver como se iba.

Bueno, parece que estamos solos- dijo, con una pequeña risita que salió de su boca, Alex- sabes- comento con la voz un poco melancólica e hizo una pausa- por más que lo intente, por más que haya dicho que ocultarte los asesinatos fue en lo único que mentí, sigo mintiendo, te he mentido la mitad del tiempo que nos hemos conocido- eso hizo que volteara rápidamente mi cabeza para verlo parado al lado de mi cama inclinado encima de mi cuerpo- yo veo la rivalidad en los ojos de Connor y Chris, veo como luchan por tenerte sabiendo que por más que sepan tu secreto más preciado no te conocen en absoluto- dijo secándose las lágrimas de un manotazo y mi ceño se fue frunciendo en confusión- acaso saben que te gusta el helado de chocolate? Que en vez de gustarte las películas de amor como a cualquier chica, adoras las de acción y comedia? Que- hizo otra pausa- adoras cantar más que a ti misma? Que cada vez que tienes una pesadilla corres a los brazos de tu hermano y recién ahí puedes volver a dormir porque si no te quedas toda la noche en vela? No sabes lo doloroso que es para mí verte cada día al lado de Connor "tu novio"- hizo comillas en el aire- no sabes cómo mi cabeza ardía de celos cuando te escuchaba hablar de lo lindo y perfecto que es Chris y no sabes cómo quise venir y destrozar a ese hijo de puta cuando me entere de lo que te hizo- dijo para luego acercarse a mi oído- y no sabes cuánto sufro al no poder decirte que te amo con cada molécula de mi ser- susurro con tono impotente para luego darme un beso en la comisura de mis labios en el que se detuvo unos cuantos segundos y que yo inconscientemente acaricie con las yemas de mis dedos mientras miraba como se paraba mirando mi cuerpo fijamente y se alejaba lentamente hasta desaparecer por la puerta. Y yo, simplemente me quede ahí, con mi mano en el mismo lugar hasta que reaccione cuando escuche como la puerta se volvía a abrir.

Alex me ama.

Alex me ama.

Alex me ama.

Mi cabeza retumba con ese descubrimiento mientras apretaba mi mano derecha en un puño.

De pronto sentí un tirón y todo se volvió oscuro…

Rose pov:

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Bella y entre seguida de Connor.

Él se puso de un lado de la cama mientras yo me puse del otro mientras veíamos la serena expresión en el rostro de Bella. Tome su mano en señal de afecto pero, sin embargo, luego de unos segundos sentí un apretón que me alerto. Mire a Connor pero él no se dio cuenta así que pensé que era mi imaginación pero cuando pensé esto un segundo apretón apareció para luego la imagen de la máquina que registra la actividad cerebral comenzó a cambiar elevándose el numerito que indicaba. Apenas lo vi le dije a Connor que llamara al doctor y él lo hizo de inmediato. Cuando el medico llego hizo que nos fuéramos para chequear a Bella.

Luego de unos minutos de espera el doctor se acercó.

Tengo una buena noticia- anuncio y todos pusimos atención- la señorita Swan ha despertado y déjenme decirle que es un milagro puesto que muy pocos despiertan de un coma así- explico y me sentí suspirar de alivio y alegría.

Podemos pasar a verla?- pregunto Charlie.

Está bien, por única vez y como es un milagro dejare que pasen todos juntos- dijo sonriente.

Al entrar la vimos sentada en su cama mirando hacia la ventana.

Hola hija- la saludo Rene y Bella se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido- como estas?- le pregunto.

Disculpa, pero quién eres?- pregunto y se inició un silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

.

.

.

.

Hola chicas! Estoy triste . No eh recibido reviews en ninguno de los caps que publique. Estoy haciendo algo mal?

No importa, quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado antes pero no pude porque me mude y en la casa que estoy viviendo no había internet y cuando iban a venir a ponerlo no vinieron así que estuve como casi dos semanas sin internet. No saben cuánto fue mi sufrimiento! Espero les guste el cap. y a que no se imaginaban que Alex estaba enamorado de Bella!

Bueno, por último, si quieren que siga la historia déjenme aunque sea un review! Porfis! De lo contrario dejare la historia, sé que es chantaje pero es que estoy trabajando en una historia que es completamente de mi autoría, tanto la trama como mis personajes y estoy quitando tiempo para seguir esta pero si no quieren que actualice más la dejare.

Las quiere.

Lula.


	22. Incomoda situación

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada excepto algunos personajes y la historia.

N/A: si hay algún error de ortografía es todo mío porque no tengo Beta y se me pueden saltear uno o dos errores.

Capítulo 21: Incomoda situación.

Carol pov:

Nos hicieron salir del cuarto para poder analizar lo que le pasaba a Bella aunque la mayoría ya sabíamos.

Apenas nos sentamos en la sala de espera Rene comenzó a llorar y era entendible su comportamiento.

Los demás no podíamos salir del asombro.

Luego de lo que debió de ser media hora el doctor salió y llamo a los padres pero como yo estaba cerca puesto que me había sentado en el extremo más cercano de la habitación de Bella pude escuchar lo que hablaban.

Al parecer esto es un efecto secundario del trauma en su cerebro, lo que si es que lamentamos no poder decirle con exactitud si ella recuperara o no la memoria debido a su accidente, lo siento mucho- informo el doctor. Apenas termino de hablar Rene termino por llorar más fuerte.

Charlie intento consolarla pero era igual que Bella, torpe con los sentimientos.

Luego de unos segundos el doctor debió irse porque una de las enfermeras lo llamo.

Charlie y Rene nos informaron sobre el estado de Bella aunque eso yo ya lo sabía.

Luego de otra media hora nos dejaron entrar pero esta vez de a uno para no sofocar a Bella informándonos que ya le habían explicado lo que pasaba.

Cuando fue mi turno de entrar estuve a punto de darme la vuelta justo en frente de la puerta puesto que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

O sea antes yo lo sabía todo de ella y ella sabía todo de mí pero ahora solo yo la conozco y me suena injusto. Pero me arme de valor sabiendo que ella haría lo mismo por mí.

Al entrar la vi acostada haciendo zapping en la tele y eso me recordó algo.

Flashback:

Hace 5 años:

Porque no hay nada en la tele?- pregunte jugando con los canales- todo es aburridooooooo- alargue la "o".

Si no cambiarias tan rápido a lo mejor encontraríamos algo para ver- me reto Bella quitándome el control de las manos.

Devuélveme ese control- la amenace.

Porque haría eso?- pregunto sarcásticamente, se levantó del sillón en el que estábamos sentadas y empezó a correr.

Sabiendo que era un juego empecé a perseguirla.

Fin flashback.

La persecución termino cuando las dos terminamos cubiertas de plumas por empezar una guerra con los almohadones de los sillones.

Cuando Salí de ese recuerdo Bella me miraba curiosa puesto que me había quedado en la entrada.

Todo el tiempo que estuve con ella fue incómodo y tan pronto como pude Salí.

Al volver a la sala de espera me senté al lado de Alex porque el ya había pasado.

Eso fue muy incómodo, jamás pensé sentirme así al lado de Bella- le susurre y el asintió de acuerdo.

El resto del día siguió así y yo suplicaba en mi mente que, no importa si me grita o está enojada conmigo, me recuerde…

.

.

.

Hola chicas, lamento mucho el súper retraso y también que este cap. sea cortito pero estoy media ocupada y no tengo tiempo de escribir porque mi mama pronto se va a operar y estoy comiéndome las uñas por los nervios. Subí este para que sepan que no la voy a dejar a la historia solo que desde ahora me voy a tardar más en actualizar porque cuando mi mama este internada por la operación tendré que cuidar de mi hermano menor. Y perdonen si no es de tan buena calidad como los otros porque este lo escribí con prisa.

Las quiere.

Lula.


	23. Revelación

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada excepto la historia y mis personajes.

Capítulo 22: Revelación.

Bella pov:

Todo esto era tan raro.

Todo me parecía conocido pero a la vez no reconocía nada.

Quería recordar pero cada vez que lo intentaba me empezaba a doler la cabeza.

El doctor me había dado de alta y en este momento estaba en mi habitación o la que ellos dijeron que era mi habitación. Esto era muy exhaustivo, no podía tener acceso a ningún recuerdo en mi mente.

Hay veces en los que quería que todos dejasen de mirarme esperando que los recordara o por lo menos fugarme y comenzar de nuevo pero jamás sabría si en el sitio en el que me quede ya estuve allí o si es completamente nuevo para mí.

Recordaba cosas menores como por ejemplo mi contraseña de Facebook o las noticias de una revista del mes pasado pero no podía acordarme de unos simples y estúpidos nombres.

Según me habían dicho, Rene era mi madre, Charlie era mi padre, Daniel era mi hermano y Emily mi media hermana, Caro y Alex eran mis mejores amigos y los demás eran simplemente amigos.

¿Nunca sintieron como si tuvieran toda la información que necesitas en la punta de la lengua pero cuando intentas sacarla se va, no sé cómo, al espacio exterior y sin forma de alcanzarla? Pues yo sí, cada vez que veo a una de esas personas que dicen ser mi familia siento los recuerdos viniendo hacia mí pero cuando intento alcanzarlos se esfuman como por arte de magia.

La puerta de mi cuarto resonó en el vacío silencio que predominaba la habitación.

_Pase- dije sin esfuerzos pensando que era Emily, esa pequeña sí que tenía energía y se la pasaba intentando que la recordase antes que a los demás.

_ ¿Interrumpo?- pregunto Alex, lo recuerdo muy bien, jamás me olvidaría de esos ojos que decían mucho pero a la vez estaban en absoluto silencio.

No- respondí- solo estaba aquí, contemplando mi habitación al parecer- bromee.

_Lindo, ¿puedo acompañarte?- preguntó.

_Solo si no insistes en que te recuerde- le condicione.

_Con gusto- dijo terminando de pasar y sentándose al lado mío en la cama.

_ ¿Cómo era yo… antes de… ya sabes, eso?- pregunte luego de unos segundos mirando la pared en silencio y me voltee a verlo.

_Eras…- empezó indeciso- eres espectacular, grandiosa, fuerte en extremo, inteligente, hermosa- dijo cuándo el también volteo a verme y nuestros rostros quedaron a centímetros- leal, vengativa pero- corto mientras nuestros rostros se iban acercando- también lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-susurro con sus labios rozando los míos. Mis ojos se fueron cerrando despacio al igual que los suyos y juro que deje de respirar en ese momento hasta que… la puerta se abrió de repente haciendo que nos separásemos muy rápidamente.

_ ¿Qué hacen?- entro preguntando y sin llamar Emily.

_Yo… Ah… Yo creo que mejor me voy- tartamudeo Alex y se marchó medio nervioso.

_Así que- empezó Emily viniendo a sentarse a mi lado en la cama- Alex eh?- me pregunto con una ceja alzada.

_ ¿Qué?- pregunte medio incomoda con su mirada.

_Nada, solo…- se detuvo abruptamente bajando la mirada.

_ ¿Solo que?- pregunte pero Emily no respondió- Emily- le llame y alzo la cabeza- ¿Solo que?- volví a repetir.

_Pensé que nunca sucedería- yo la mire desconcertada y ella se mordió el labio- lo de Alex y tu- susurro y mi desconcierto creció- es que tu o la otra tu salió con dos chicos, uno de ellos un patán aunque el otro no, pero no se daba cuenta de quién era su verdadero y único amor porque no se dejó nunca verlo más allá de un amigo o un hermano- explico y yo me quede pensando mirando un punto fijo, procesando y analizando lo que había escuchado que para cuando volví la mirada para ver a Emily, ella ya se había ido.

¿En serio jamás me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por Alex? ¿Esto que me paso, habrá sido el destino que me lo hizo para hacerme entender mis sentimientos?

.

.

.

¡Hola chicas! He vuelto. Gracias a dios todo salió bien con mi madre (estuvo todo un mes internada), bueno, la inspiración me llego pero aunque este cap. fue corto los demás serán más largos. Solo quería avisarles que he vuelto casi un 100% y este cap. fue para que sepan por donde va a ir la historia a partir del accidente y la pérdida de memoria. Espero les guste el cap. y los pequeños cambios que le hice a mi escritura.

Las quiero.

Lula.


	24. Confundida

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada excepto algunos personajes y la historia.

Capítulo 23: Confundida.

Bella pov:

Ese día que llegue la pase todo en mi "cuarto".

Al otro día suspirando baje.

Todos se sorprendieron por esto pero yo lo ignore.

Fui hacia el patio y me senté en el césped simplemente mirando hacia el bosque, luego de unos minutos alguien se sentó a mi lado.

_ ¿Porque no te sentaste en las hamacas?- preguntó, lo mire y recordé que se llamaba Bridge.

_ ¿Porque debería hacerlo?- contra pregunte.

_No lo sé, te encantaba- respondió.

_Supongo que necesito algo de estabilidad y no algo que se mueva- comente.

_ ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó.

_ ¿Solo algo? No, el mundo entero pasa- conteste- simplemente no puedo creer que salí con ese tal Chris y ese Connor pero jamás me di cuenta del genial chico a mi lado- dije irritada y me tire hacia atrás hasta quedar acostada.

_Bueno eso es algo común- trato de reconfortarme aunque lo que dijo no lo hizo.

_Por favor dime que no Salí contigo también- rogué.

_Para tu propia cordura, no, no salimos nunca- apenas lo dijo me relaje, aunque no me había dado cuenta que me había tensado en primer lugar- a pesar de que eres bonita te veo como una hermana, además tú ya andabas ficticiamente con Connor cuando nos conocimos- respondió.

_Gracias a dios- susurre bajito, juraría que si me hubiese dicho que había habido aunque sea solo un beso, lo poco que me quedaba de cordura se hubiera marchado para no volver jamás, o sea, ¿Quién carajos era yo antes? ¿Una prostituta?

_ ¿Y qué vas a ser con respecto a los chicos que esperan que los recuerdes y te vayas con ellos?- pregunto Bridge con sarcasmo ignorando mi susurro, que obvio había podido oír porque estaba a mi lado.

_No tengo la menor idea, no sé cómo mi yo con memoria manejaba todo esto- respondí sinceramente.

_ ¿Te digo la verdad?- pregunto y yo asentí- yo siempre sentí que ella podía enfrentarse y manejar cualquier situación excepto el corazón, ella con Chris se dejó llevar por un amor adolescente, un flechazo de que alguien se le acercara y no le importara lo que los demás piensen, con Connor prácticamente no hubo nada, solo lo usaste para que finja ser tu novio por culpa de Tanya y lo que Connor siente por ti es también, solo un flechazo porque tu no le fuiste fácil como las demás chicas, para mí, el solo te ve como una amiga aunque su mente diga lo contrario y finalmente Alex- suspiro- lo de ustedes dos lleva años, su química, su conexión, no se logra de un día para el otro, va de a poquito a poquito, lo que él siente por ti no paso así sin más, fue cultivándose desde la semilla de la amistad hasta que se transformó en algo más grande y el término "amistad" se hizo chico, esa es mi opinión, una opinión basada en un tercero por así decirlo, ya que no estuve mucho tiempo en tu vida para conocer los detalles, pero lo que aquí importa es lo que sientas tú, no lo que piense yo- termino y yo quería que siguiera hablando para no terminar de procesar lo que me decía.

_Pero ¿cómo voy a saber cómo me siento si no recuerdo a ninguno?- pregunte aunque no sabía si quería oír la respuesta.

_Eso es fácil, puede que la mente olvide, pero el corazón jamás lo hace- respondió y yo quería que me dijese "ok, a tal es el que debes elegir", eso sería mucho más fácil que escuchar a mi corazón.

Como escuchar algo que es tan silencioso.

En silencio, mientras yo meditaba su respuesta, Bridge me apretó suavemente la mano y luego volvió adentro.

Inconscientemente mis ojos se quedaron en las hamacas luego de ver como Bridge entraba.

Por alguna razón verlas me traía nostalgia, cansada cerré los ojos y suspire.

De pronto algo golpeo mi cabeza y algunas imágenes aparecieron, más bien, un recuerdo en concreto.

Flashback:

Tenía cerca de 4 años de edad.

Era mi primer día de jardín, estaba muy nerviosa, ningún niño me había hablado todavía.

En el recreo llegue primera a las hamacas, solo había dos de ellas y una niña de pelo negro tomo la otra luego de mí.

Yo estaba empezando a balancearme cuando ella me hablo.

_ ¿Puedes dejarme esa hamaca?- preguntó.

_Tú ya tienes una- le conteste.

_Lo sé, es para mi amigo- comento, aunque yo no quería, yo había llegado primero.

_No importa Car, si ella quiere ir primero que vaya, pero después voy yo- dijo un niño que había caminado hacia nosotras parándose delante de mí, era lindo- soy Alexander pero me gusta que me digan Alex, ¿quieres ser nuestra amiga?- preguntó.

_Si- dije y no pude parar la sonrisa que se formó en mi cara- soy Isabella pero me gusta Bella.

_Ella es Carolina pero hay veces que no es agradable- presento a la niña a mi lado y en respuesta ella sonrió malignamente.

_Pero contigo puede que haga una excepción, me gustas- dijo y me tendió la mano.

Y yo la tome sin dudarlo.

Ese día en la escuela jugamos todo el rato los 3 juntos.

Fin flashback.

Saliendo de ese nuevo recuerdo o más bien viejo al parecer, me sorprendí.

Ese era el primer recuerdo que recuperaba, y había sido de cuando los conocí a los dos.

No sabía que sentir, era un viejo recuerdo pero lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer.

La dulce mirada de Alex y la actitud de Caro.

Eran como los de ahora, con la única diferencia de que entonces tenían la inocencia y el cuerpo de niños.

Todo esto me había confundido aún más.

Amo a Alex, me doy cuenta de ello, pero no quiero perder la amistad que tenemos, la amistad que recién acabo de recordar.

¿Qué pasa si al final no funcionamos como pareja?

¿Y si al final no nos volvemos a hablar?

.

.

.

.

Lo sé, lo sé, quieren matarme, ¿no he actualizado desde hace cuánto? ¿6 o 7 meses? Pero es que he tenido tanto en mi vida que simplemente no podía seguir escribiendo, cada vez que lo intentaba mi cabeza se dirigía a otro lado.

Una cosa que quiero anunciarles (y que creo que ya lo hice) es que "La que está en el espejo" está por terminar, he jugado demasiado con la mente de Bella y si esto fuera una verdadera historia, no creo que la persona estaría cuerda como sigue Bella.

Sin más que decir me despido y disculpen la tardanza.

Además de que he empezado el cole y tengo contra turno a la mañana y clases en la tarde. Toda una locura.

Lula.

Pd: si le erre a la descripción de Caro discúlpenme, este cap. lo escribí a las 2 de la mañana.


End file.
